23rd Hunger Games: Island of Misfits
by AurelieCriss
Summary: You've heard of the Island of Misfit toys right? Well here's a bigger version of that, where the tributes are now the toys. Welcome to the 23rd Hunger Games. ***ISSUES SOLVED***
1. District 1 Reapings

**Thanks for submitting your tributes and here's to District 1 reapings! **

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins**

**Helen Klassens POV**

The square was packed with people ages 12 to 18, ready for the reaping. I should be nervous, but I'm not, because I know I'm going to be chosen. Because I'm going to volunteer. I'm dressed in a shimmery white dress and my long blonde hair is pulled up in an elaborate ponytail. I look to my left and see my boyfriend Andrew standing in the seventeen-year-old section.

Sometimes I wish we were the same age, so we could stand together, but I didn't mind. The sun was hot in District 1, but that was normal here. I could see my parents on the prestigious guests balcony. They would be proud whenever I stepped onto the stage.

I hadn't told my sister or brother yet, I was afraid I would scare them. Veronica was already scared to death because this was her first year. My father said that Veronica needed to learn what fear was, and ordered me not to say anything to her. I wanted to badly, but I knew to obey Father.

Our announcer, Opal Velestro, bops onstage along with two of our mentors, Jade Margot, and Glade Margot. Oh goody, they were very famous mentors. Lucky for me, although, I'm pretty sure I could handle the Games without her. As long as I get my hands on a bow and arrow, I can dominate.

I close my eyes as the boring speeches go by and don't open them until I hear my name.

**Andrew Holden's POV**

I looked back at Helen, looking so pretty in her dress and hair. I sure did hope she wouldn't volunteer. If she does, then all of my plans of us running away are down the drain. She hasn't mentioned anything, but Helen is known to be very unpredictable.

Opal Velestro is onstage and the speeches are beginning, I begin to get sweaty. What if she does volunteer? What if, what if, what if? I can't lose her, not my first and only love! I close my eyes, and do not open them until I hear her name.

**Helen Klassens POV**

"Helen Klassen!" I open my eyes, about to scream "I volunteer" until I realize she just chose me. Being chosen is an even bigger honor then volunteering. I smile a huge smile and take my place on the stage, waving and giving kisses. I'm so excited!

I shake hands with the mentors, and Opal, then sit down. I look up at the balcony and see Father nodding at me, with a huge grin on his face. I've made him so proud. As Opal is choosing the male tribute I hear a loud "I volunteer!" from somewhere in the crowd. Oh. I didn't hear that someone was volunteering for the male tribute.

I look down to see who it is and my eyes widen in horror. I stand up. Oh no, oh no, oh no! This can't be happening! This is not what I had planned out in my mind. I would volunteer, or be reaped, win the Games, and come home with Andrew and live happily ever after.

But instead, I'm going to the Games _with _Andrew.


	2. District 2 Reapings

**District 2 Tributes Reviews! By the by, I didn't get the persona for Pollux, so I'll give him the reins and see what happens!**

Mona Lisa is still recovering from the recent proposal, tears still trickling down her face. She takes a moment to get herself together, then calls the District 2 female up to the center of the stage. She's young, maybe thirteen or fourteen. Her stylist has definitely chosen a good angle for her.

She's very girlish, but has a hint of slyness. She's adorned in a grey dress that fans out at the waist, and her hair is weaved with silver ribbons that shimmer whenever she moves her head.

Mona Lisa shakes her hand, and then the girl sits down and allows the audience a sly grin. Mona Lisa even shows a flicker of disturbance. "Hello, Kasin," she says. Kasin looks at Mona, her eyes locking on hers. Mona Lisa takes a moment to remember what she was doing. "Congratulations on your fantastic training score of ten, an excellent score for someone of your size and stature." she compliments.

Kasin whips her head around. "What did you say? I'm not small, I'm probably stronger than you'll ever be." she says quietly, slyly, foxlike. Mona Lisa laughs softly to ease the tension and pats Kasin's leg, which makes her squirm in the slightest.

"Of course not, Kasin, small people usually have the advantage. Now, do have any alliance preferences?" Mona asks. Kasin answers right on cue. "The Careers, of course. I may be on the smaller side, but I'm brave, and smart." Kasin says, her eyes cold.

Mona Lisa chuckles. "That's right, Kasin, of course you are! Now, what were thinking whenever you volunteered?" she asks, curious. Kasin thinks about this for a moment.

"I felt, happy. Like I could finally prove to my District how powerful I really am." she says, her hands clenching together. Mona Lisa giggles at this. Kasin looks at Mona Lisa, murder in her delicate eyes.

Mona Lisa stops immediately, and clears her throat. "I'm sure that's what happened, Miss Lark. Thank you so much for your time, thanks to our District 2 tribute, Kasin Lark!" she announces, seemingly happy to have Kasin out of her head. The audience cheers and claps.

Kasin returns to her seat and the Mona Lisa invites the male tribute up to the seat.

The male tribute, who's big and brawny and all around attractive, walks up the seat and barely fits on the cushion. Mona Lisa allows herself a one-time look over. The audience actually gives an audible sigh. He dressed in a very handsome silver tuxedo, and his dirty blonde hair is messy, yet gorgeous.

He sits down and gives the audience a warm, but deadly, smile. They cheer in return. He adjust his sitting position and Mona jumps right in. "So, Mr. Diplopie, congrats on your training score of 10, very good for someone of your strong stature. You are very fit, if I do say so myself." Mona Lisa blushes.

The male tribute just laughs a hearty laugh. "Thank you, Mona Lisa. Please, call me Pollux. And yes, I am fit. I'm a boxer back home." he says in a deep, tenor voice.

Mona laughs, a crush already forming. She blushes once more and fuddles over words for a minute, before being able to form the next question. "As you wish, Pollux. So tell me, what made you want to volunteer?" she asks. The audience strains to catch every word.

"I was already part of the Games. I was ready to make my move, and make District 2 proud. To sum it all up, I was glad to finally be able to use my strength against enemies." he finishes with a flourish.

Mona Lisa actually sighs and pats Pollux's bicep a few times. "I'm sure you will make District 2 proud. Now, I'm assuming that you'll be with the Careers?" she says.

Pollux laughs a true laugh, from deep down. "Of course, Mona! Why wouldn't I? To even think I'd ally with someone else!" he chuckles, causing the audience to laugh with him. A few women even faint.

Mona attempts to rein in the crowd. "Our thanks to the tributes of District 2, a Miss Lark, and Mr. Diplopie! Our hearts go with you!" she cries. The audience claps and cheers.

Pollux returns to his seat. Mona Lisa gives a few more giggles.

"And now we proceed to District 3!"

**A/N: I hope I captured Pollux right! It seemed difficult to shape him. . . . .on to District 3!**


	3. District 3 Reapings

**District 3! I just love this, it's so much fun!**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins**

**Lake Emery's POV**

I hug my teddy as tight as I can, my anxiety almost getting the best of me. Would Elk be okay? What if she got reaped? We had already made a pact that if one of us got reaped, we would volunteer to be with each other. Elk was like my big sister, but I had a huge crush on her.

She's very pretty, but I would never get her to be with me. She's my only friend. I'm her only friend. We stick together. But if I got reaped, my whole life would be based on protecting her and only her. I would sacrifice myself for Elk. That's how much I love her.

I stand in the twelve-year-old section, perspiration streaming down my face, along with a few tears. I close my eyes.

**Elk Blanche's POV**

I had known Lake for as long as I can remember. I met him one day when I was in the market searching for blue fabric to make a new dress. He came up to me and asked if I needed any help. We've been friends ever since.

I usually keep to myself, except for Lake, who's the only person I feel comfortable around. Cause I feel _so _comfortable around my parents. Hah! My mother is dead and my father is a morphine addict. My only girlfriend was Naya Small who was murdered last year. In the Hunger Games.

I miss her so much, but I've learned to cope, thanks to Lake. He's like my younger sibling who takes care of me when I need to be taken care of.

I clasp my hands together, hold my head up high, and I close my eyes.

**Lake Emery's POV**

I know Marble Franceen is onstage because I hear his high-pitched voice announcing the boring speeches. Then I feel him pull out a note card with a female's name on it. "Elk Blanche!" he cries. I rip open my eyes, and watch in horror as my only love walks onstage to her death.

Before the male name is called out I holler out "I volunteer!" I race up the stage and collapse in the chair.

**Elk Blanche's POV**

Oh no. No, Lake, no! I know we made a pact, but he can't sacrifice himself for me! I see him run onstage, and collapse in the chair. I want to tell him to go sit back down on the floor. But it's too late. And now I have to pay the price of watching him die.

**A/N: Do you see a pattern, how they all close their eyes? Happy 2012!**


	4. District 4 Reapings

**District 4! Yays! **

**Ivee Lorrette's POV**

I stand in my section, anxiously awaiting the calling of the names. I do not want to be chosen. I know I should love the Hunger Games, but no matter how much my parents try to convince me to glorify them, I can't bring myself to forget how horrible they are. I've been pressured to volunteer this year, but I refused. I am not throwing away my life. I can't leave my siblings alone to deal with my parents ways.

My good friends Eli and Majorie are in the section to my right. I turn sixteen one month before they do, so we're never in the same section. I look at them, but their eyes are closed, and hands clasped. If I do get reaped, my chances of winning won't be slim. I'm very skilled with a spear, and I'm a fast runner and swimmer, if there is water in the arena. I would ally with the Careers, just to last longer, even though I hate them. I've been told though that I have an unprecedented ability to kill. But I don't want to kill.

If I get reaped I will try to win, but if I see somebody with more potential, or who really needs the win, I will sacrifice myself for them. I stand up straight, and close my eyes.

**Dillon Harbringer's POV**

I am jumping up and down inside. Because I know I will volunteer this year. The Hunger Games were made for me, I know this because I love to fight, and have a desire to kill at times. I've watched every Hunger Games and learned from them. My parents started training me the moment I learned to walk. I'm excellent with an axe and a harpoon. They were designed for me. I'm know I'm in the Careers, because why wouldn't I be?

When people ask me why I like to kill, I answer with the answer my parents told to say. "I'm not a murderer. I simply want to stay alive." I say, then usually walk off. Glitter Sparks is onstage right now, and the speeches are over. I stand straight and close my eyes.

**Ivee Lorrette's POV**

"Ivee Lorrette!" Glitter calls out. I open my eyes slowly. Did she just choose me? I swallow and walk up to the stage, nervous. I cannot leave my siblings! They need me. And at that moment, a new person courses through me. I clench my fists, and narrow my eyes. At that moment I swore to myself that if District 4 is going to have a winner, it's going to be me. I sit down, and allow myself a small smirk.

**Dillon Harbringer's POV**

I hear her name being called, and my resolve almost vanishes. I'm almost afraid to volunteer now. Ivee Lorrette is probably the fiercest female out there. She's beautiful, and skilled. She also for some unfathomable reason hates the Games, but could win one if she tried. But the idea of her winning only adds fuel to my fire.

I whip up my hand to volunteer and race up the stage to my place. My arrogant self takes over and I smile and wave. I look over at Ivee and my arrogance disappears almost instantly. Because I'm facing someone who has a wicked ability to kill.


	5. District 5 Reapings

**District 5 Reapings! **

**Lyra Watt's POV**

I have red hair. Yes, yes I do. But I heard that having red hair is good luck! So hopefully it will keep me from being reaped. Hah! If I get reaped, then that would be the end of my existence! Goodbye world! Hah!

Whenever I was ten my brother Sam decided to steal from the town market. I told him repeatedly not to do it, he would get caught, be he did it anyway. I watched him take an apple and then watched as a Peacekeeper grabbed him by his arms and stood him straight, announcing his public execution.

I screamed as loud as I could for him to run, but he locked eyes with me, mouthed goodbye, and then I was forced to watch the Peacekeeper electrocute him until he died. After that I started hating the Capitol. I was okay with them, until they killed my brother. It was just an apple, right?

And now, here I am! Standing in the section of fifteen-year-olds! Hah! What if I get chosen? What if, what if, what? Well, might as well just wait and see! I'm gonna close my eyes now! Hah!

**Brandon Candore's POV**

If I get reaped, it will be no big deal. I was planning on killing myself in the near future anyway, and this would just make it easier for me. Easier for my parents, my only friend, and my younger brother. They would mourn me, but they would learn to move on. I know they would, they don't really care about me.

I stand in my thirteen-year-old section and await our announcer Penelope Crustea, to come onstage and announce the tributes. I'm probably going to get reaped. In fact, I know I am. I might even volunteer if I don't get reaped, just to find a way out. Just to find a way out. I close my eyes.

**Lyra Watt's POV**

She called my name! Yes! I mean, NO! I mean, oh, forget it! I walk onstage, looking disappointed, because duh! I am, hahahahahaha! I'm going to the Hunger Games, na-na-na-naa-na-na!

**Brandon Candore's POV**

Oh great, the girl who watched her brother being electrocuted and then went crazy. That's wonderful. Great, really. Oh? That's my name, time to go up. Seems like I've found my way out.


	6. District 6 Reapings

**District 6, here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins**

**Leila Fray's POV**

At age fourteen, I've survived two reapings. I've never wanted to be reaped into the Hunger Games, and I feel that the Capitol is strong enough without them, but I can't do anything about it. My father and two younger brothers are off in the area where non-eligible citizens are ordered to stand.

I wave a small wave to my brothers, then look back at the stage, my palms getting sweaty. I know that if I get reaped I could last long if I really tried, but die quickly if I am lazy and arrogant. My weapon is a bow and arrows. I have good aim, and can also use a hunting knife.

My father always says I have a weak temper, or that I get mad easily. I try to control my anger, but some people just really make me mad. I look around for my boyfriend, but I can't seem to find him anywhere in the dense crowd. I might not survive the Hunger Games, but I will go down fighting! I stand up straight, and close my eyes.

**Mario Lutz's POV**

Some people say I'm over confident, that I just expect I'll get whatever I want, but if you listened to me speak, you'd think otherwise. I'm not over confident, I just have high expectations of myself. That's alright, isn't it? I'm not really afraid of anything, except maybe heights and deep water, but everyone is afraid of that aren't they?

As I stand in my fifteen-year-old section I suddenly worry that I might get reaped. But if I do, I will act proud and mighty, like a Career. I will try my hardest to win. District 6 hasn't had a Victor in over ten years, and I want to be the next one. Some people are confused about my outlook towards the Games and the Capitol. See, I love the Capitol and feel that they are always there for us, but I feel that the Games are just cruel and unnecessary. I stand up straight, and close my eyes.

**Leila Fray's POV**

I open my eyes when my name is called, an involuntary reflex. Did Jade Marter just call my name? She did, because she's repeating it. I swallow and make my way through the crowd, and onto the stage. I shake hands with Jade, and then sit down in the designated seats next to our only mentor, Lillian Durosect. My temper almost gets the best of me, but I manage to control myself. Now I've survived two reapings, and plan to survive one Hunger Games.

**Mario Lutz's POV**

Holy crap. My name was just called. How can that be? I've survived three reapings and now I have to go into the Hunger Games? Why now? My brother Ozian and sister Celia were going to take me on a mini-vacation after the reaping, to celebrate my survival, but now I have to take a train to the Capitol. Hurray for me. I see the girl, her name is Leila Fray, but I know she doesn't stand a chance. And now that I think about it, neither do I.

**A/N: I hope I'm portraying the tributes correctly! Whenever I write, the characters personalities come by themselves if you know what I mean! Thanks ya!**


	7. District 7 Reapings

**District 7 Reapings! By the way, I won't have any other perspectives because it'd just be too hard to follow, so I'm going to write the story in the audience's point of view. Thanks to whoever suggested that, I can't remember names, but thanks ya!**

**Dalency Faines' POV**

Some people ask why I hate my parents, and the answer is simple. They gave birth to me, that's why I hate them. Why would they bring me into the sadistic world of Panem? I don't let it get to me though, otherwise I might be lured into the Capitol's ways and be gone forever.

My father killed my older brother, contributing to my being so cautious. I can sense and hear things other people can't because they are too comfortable with where they are. But I'm not.

My friends Blaire and Shayne tell me that I can be very cold to people sometimes. Well, most people deserve it. I stand in the eighteen-year-old section and look at my friends, who have just gotten out of the loop. With my luck I'll probably be reaped. Ugh. I hate my life. I stand up straight and close my eyes.

**Parker Moore's POV**

As an eighteen-year-old, I'm pretty much out of the Hunger Games loop, so I am pretty much safe, but nobody's ever really safe. My sister wasn't. She had been entered two times. _Two _times and she got reaped. And she died. Ever since then I have allowed nobody into my life. I'm an independent man who has lost his family. My parents died in a house fire many years ago.

I swore to myself if I got reaped, I would get revenge for my sisters death, and then die trying. I would not be Victor. I had decided that the moment I saw my sisters' white body in that wooden box. I buried her and then wept and wept because now I was all alone.

I stand up straight, and close my eyes.

**Dalency Faines' POV**

I hear my name and open my eyes. Everyone is staring at me, and glare at them, causing a few of them to turn their heads. I keep my head high and walk to the stage. My cold, icy self takes over and I glare down the entire crowd, feeling the silence like it was a real tangible thing. I clench my fists, narrow my eyes, and prepare myself for the fight of my life.

**Parker Moore's POV**

The girl who got chosen almost has it as worse as me. Her brother was killed by her father, and her parents disowned her. That, or she doesn't speak to them. She's a very cold person in my eyes and let's nothing and nobody get in her way when she's determined to do something. I stay clear away from her.

I hear my name, sigh, accept my death quietly, and walk onstage. I would get revenge on my sister, and then get killed in the process. I knew who I was going to kill first. Dalency Faines. The girl who let my sister die. Because she didn't volunteer like she promised.


	8. District 8 Reapings

**Here's District 8, sorry it took longer than usual! **

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins**

**Luke Asher's POV**

I give Marie a hug and playfully push her into the female sixteen-year-old roped off section. I feel really bad for her. She lost her younger brother last year. It was horrible. I wave to her and look at the stage. I would be nervous, but I trust my father and sister when they promise I won't be reaped.

I clasp my hands together and await for our announcer Pepe Gonzalez to show up and announce the tributes. As the speeches are finishing I hear a cry. I turn my head a realize it's Marie. I motion for her to be quiet but she won't stop. What's happening? She looks at me for help and I don't know what to do. The Peacekeepers come up and drag Marie onstage, force her on her knees, and shoot her through the head. I close my eyes.

I hear cries from somewhere else, probably her family, but then Pepe is desperate to keep the ball rolling. As the crowd is contained and Marie's body is dragged off he dips his hand into the male glass orb and calls out my name. I am frozen where I am, having just watched my only friend be executed. A Peacekeeper nudges me with what I assume is his gun, and I slowly walk onstage. I want to know what caused Marie to act like this, but I guess I'll never find out.

**Clarisse "Clara" Winglain's POV**

My usual energetic self is replaced with a scared, uncertain self. I stand in the twelve-year-old section in my first ever reaping. I look around and notice that everyone is avoiding looking at everyone. I do the same, and focus on a pink flower in the distance. I hear a cry, a gunshot, and some more cries. I look up in time to see a young girls bloody body offstage.

I gasp in horror and somebody grabs my arm and tells me shut up. I do, and try to resist tears. She just lost her life, for sobbing. How can I deal with this world?

I hear the male's name and watch a boy I occasionally see in the market climb the stairs to his certain death. Than Pepe is choosing a female and I hear my name. I gasp again and this time somebody doesn't tell me to shut up, they tell me to "Go on, get up there!" and nudges me.

I gulp and climb up the stairs to _my _certain death.


	9. District 9 Reapings

**District 9 Reapings! I just LOVE this! Pretty please please please review!**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins**

**Paisley Payne's POV**

I cross my arms and look down at the ground. I'm standing in the fifteen-year-old roped off section in District Nine's square. Thousands of children are scattered on the edges, forced to watch what will happen to them in the near future.

I just don't agree with this. It's not right. The citizens know not to rebel. I just don't understand. I see my brother and sister in the thirteen-year-old section and give them a small smile, but it quickly disappears. I don't want anyone seeing me smiling at a reaping. Otherwise I would be marked as crazy.

My parents think I'm very shy, which I am, but they also think I'm weak and unstable. That's when they're wrong. I am not a very sociable person, but I'm fierce and tough when I have to be. If I ever got reaped, I'd stand a chance. It may be small, but it's a chance.

I cross my arms tighter, look down again, and close my eyes.

**Samuel Wing's POV**

As our escort, Nancy Mobile is starting the speeches I look around, poised to kill. I was a natural hunter. I obviously didn't hunt in the woods, that's illegal, and besides, the woods here are so poorly stocked I don't even bother. I stand in my seventeen-year-old section and catch the eye of my father, who's standing in the elderly section.

He's not old or anything, but elder just refers to non-eighteen-year-olds. My sister used to say I'm always poised to kill, even when I'm asleep or just waking up. I used to laugh and deny it, but after she was murdered for protesting out loud, it became my permanent stance.

I close my eyes.

**Paisley Payne's POV**

I hear my name and open my eyes. I glance over at my siblings, and they have their heads ducked and I see their shoulders heaving. They're crying. I take a deep breath and let no emotion cross my face. I walk up the few stairs and shake hands with Nancy, then sit down in my place. I find my mother and I see her shaking her head, as if my being reaping was my fault.

**Samuel Wing's POV**

I see her walk up the stage, look at what I assume is her family, give a slight shake of her head, and then sit down. She's tough that girl. I've seen her in the yards, as in the stockyards, and she's had good reason to end up there. Never pick a fight with her. That's what I've learned.

As I'm musing about the girl I hear my name. I look up, surprised. I take a gulp. I had just been chosen. How could this have happened? But I let my face reveal nothing. I go up, shake hands with Nancy, and sit down. I look at the girl. Now if I want to stay alive, I'll be forced to pick a fight with her.

**A/N: Please, please, please, review!**


	10. District 10 Reapings

**Yays! Disrict 10 Reapings have finally arrived! Read and review, thanks ya lots! **

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins**

**Felicity McCartney's POV**

I stand in my section, with other sixteen-year-old's eyeing my thinness. I glare back at them. I may be a sweet girl around town, but when I'm not in town or at home, I can be as cold as ice. "What're you staring at? I can see you, you know. Unless you're too dull to get it." I snap. That was one of my lower comebacks. I usually reduce people to tears.

But I don't agree with violence. It just isn't the right way. Now, I'm not cold to everyone, there are some people I love. Like my horse, Elliot. I go to her whenever life gets too crazy or in my way. I also have my best friend and cousin Melody. I'm afraid of her this reaping. She has one-hundred slips of paper inside the glass orb.

I twist my hands together, perspiration streaming down my face from the hot summer sun. I wish for Melody's safety, and mine, and close my eyes.

**Destin James' POV**

I stand in my fifteen-year-old section and hear the snappy response coming from the dirty mouth of Felicity McCartney. Sure, she's a really sweet girl with the horses and the kids, and the people, but if she doesn't like you, I'd step away from her. I don't think she likes me. I mean, I talk myself up all the time, act like a Career, and make other people look jealous. I'm definitely one to be hated. But that's what I like, to be hated by from all sorts of people.

I've been an orphan for as long as I can remember, and it's not easy, living in the home. I've been whipped, beaten, emaciated, all sorts of things. But it's only made me stronger. I can fight, I might even win.

I hold my chest out, and close my eyes.

**Felicity McCartney's POV**

I hear my name and a shove. I turn back and the kids who I insulted are smiling at me. I shout out to them a very embarrassing insult that causes them to blush deeply and tears form. I smile at them.

I come to the stage, shake hands with our escort, Amethyst Glacier, and take my spot. Let the Games begin.

**Destin James' POV**

I hear her name, and smile on the inside. The sweet girl in town deserves to die because of some of the horrible things that have exited her mouth. I smile, and wish that deep down I could cause her death. I smile at the thought.

Then I hear my name. I don't feel a pang of terror, but a pang of happiness. My wish has come true.

**A/N: I hope I captured Felicity right, her description made me feel like she was a cold person who appears sweet. Review please please please!**


	11. District 11 Reapings

**District 11 Reaping's here I come! Update: By the by, I need interview personalities please! I forgot to mention that in the tribute form, so if you'll just review and tell me your tributes interview personalities, I would greatly appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins**

**Ardmin Casiere's POV**

Being in love with the Peacekeeper's daughter is somewhat of a problem for me. I like her because she likes me. But our love with never be possible. Her father hates me with all of his guts, and no matter what she says, his feelings haven't changed. Whenever we meet in the Meadow, whenever her father has duty at the Justice Building, she always wants to hear me play my flute. I love the flute, and have a special talent with it.

I play it for her everyday, and she just closes her eyes and let's the music envelope her. My parents had a love for music as well, before they died in a fire. Whenever I'm done harvesting the crops I always run home before my brother and sister get there and play my flute. They say it's a girly instrument, but I think otherwise. It helps distract me from the screams of the daily whippings, and make me forget the horrible Capitol and Games.

I stand in my sixteen-year-old section, long around, and close my eyes.

**Cyme's POV**

I have never hated anybody in my life before, not my older siblings, or the town bully, or even the Peacekeepers. I honestly believe that they are just doing their job.

I only fear stuff, like death, and bears. Oh, I hate bears so much! Something about them just rubs me the wrong way. I like talking to people and animals though. It just calms me, makes me forget what a weary day I had, or whenever the death of my father hits me in the gut again.

I stand in my fifteen-year-old section and anxiously await the announcing of the tributes. It's the worst time of year, seeing two kids going off to certain death. That's what I fear most. Death. Ever since my father died, I've practically been scared to death of it, no pun intended.

I close my eyes.

**Ardmin Casiere's POV**

I open my eyes when I hear my name. Did they just call me? I think they did, because the Peacekeepers' are nudging be with their guns. I turn around and see my girl's father staring at me in the eyes, and while he doesn't say anything I think I see a glint of hurt in his eyes, as if he really did care about me.

I gulp, and make my way to the stage, shake hands with our escort, and sit down. How could this possibly get any worse?

**Cyme's POV**

I see him rise up and climb the stairs to the stage, and sit down. But I watch as his eyes travel and meet the eyes of a young girl about his age, and pain reflects in both their eyes. Did they have a thing, the daughter of a Peacekeeper, and a commonfolk?

What is this world coming to?

I can see how much they love each other, even though it may be secret. I can't deny my sympathy. I see our escort pull out a slip of paper and call a name that isn't mine.

**Ardmin Casiere's POV**

I hear her name and almost collapse right then and there. Because they just called the name of my only love. I stand up, and give an agonized scream. She gulps and walks up.

But then I hear a loud, "I volunteer!" from the crowd, and I look around in astonishment as I find my savior, the person who saved my girl's life. I see her emerge and my face drains of color, as little that was left. Because I don't want to kill this girl. She's sweet, and kind, and has saved me multiple times from the wrath of my girl's father, without really realizing it.

She comes up, shakes hands with our escort, and sits down next to me. She looks at me and something about her changes. Her pupils dilate, her face drains of color, and her whole body becomes frigidity, as if she is shaking from cold. Yes, oh yes, this could get a whole lot worse.

**A/N: ALERT! PLEASE READ! **

I'm sorry to everyone who is reading this story, but there will be a delay for I don't know how long. I'm having some computer issues. I have a Macbook, and as you hopefully know, it doesn't come with Microsoft Word, it comes with Pages, which FanFiction doesn't accept. I've been on a trial run with Microsoft Word, but it's expired. So I'll try to download it, but it's really expensive, so until then, this story is on hold. I will update you through this chapter every week to let you know what's going on. I'm sorry for the delay, but it can't be helped. I might add on to this chapter, since I can edit through FanFiction, so I might do that, but it will take time. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience and feel free to PM me if you have any problems. Sorry, again.

~WaterOnIce


	12. District 12 Reapings

**Update: I've learned how to make it work! Yays! Here's District 12!**

**Artemus Matrix's POV**

I stand in my 16-year-old section, getting fed up with waiting. Why can't this Tansel Loftner show up already? I'm ready to get reaped, or volunteer, if I wanted to, but I hope I just get reaped and have no choice whatsoever. I have to win these Games. I must, because then I will be known as the girl who never gave up, who never stopped trying, and was rewarded for her effort her life. I have a good strategy too. See, people like me. I'm not exactly sure why they like me, but they do. It's very complicated, you see, to describe my exact strategy, but here's the gist.

I fool people into loving me, and then literally stab them in the back. Clever huh? My older brother Cole asked me what my problem was, why did I like this stuff, blah, blah, blah. Sometimes he's too protective. Which is why I turn to my friend Abi, who understands me. She thinks love is a sign of weakness as well. Don't ask me where that idea formed either, I have no idea. All I know is that love hurts and hate doesn't.

I close my eyes.

**Alex Clarkson's POV**

Being a twelve-year-old, I am so nervous I might pee my flannel pants my mother bought me a few years back. I've studied the history of Panem and I have about a 1 in 29,000 chance of being chosen, so the probability of getting reaped is close to none. But there is always that one chance that it might be me. I hate the Games and the Capitol, but love learning about the history. My brain would probably be my best weapon if I were chosen to be in the Games.

Most people think I'm nerdy. I'm not a nerd, I just actually pay attention at school, unlike others. I love reading and writing and doing math, lot's of stuff! But when it comes to the Hunger Games I'm completely in the dark. They don't teach much about it, and there aren't books, because it's thought to give an unfair advantage to the citizens. So I'm very nervous.

I close my eyes.

**Artemus Matrix's POV**

I hear my name and smile slightly. I feel someone push me and I whip around and smack them so hard that they lose consciousness. I look around as if saying, "Anyone else?". I grin at them, and then walk up to the stage, so excited to kill that if anyone tries to get in my way, they'll be dead before they blink an eye. I shake hands and smile once more.

**Alex Clarkson's POV**

I hear her name and am suddenly afraid for my life. Because Artemus Matrix is more of killer than the biggest, strongest Career out there. I clasp my hands together as Tansel Lofter dips her long fingers topped with fake nails into the male glass orb. I hear my name and my whole life ends right there. Someone else walks onstage and shakes Tansel's hand. Someone else looks into the eyes of Artemus and realizes that they're going to die at her hands.


	13. The Opening Ceremonies

**Update: I'm SOO glad I figured out how to keep updating! Here are the opening ceremonies from the audience's point of view!**

****They chariots roll out gracefully, each laden with two tributes chosen for the annual Hunger Games. Most look nervous, but some look arrogant, and proud. As the first chariot rolls around from the Remake Center the two tributes are absolutely unrecognizable in their gorgeous costumes. The girl is clad in a flowing white dress that falls off the chariot, and seems to be literally glowing, with diamonds and blue sapphires sewn on the hems and gathered at the chest. With her blue eyes and blonde hair that is done up in an elaborate braid makes her the prettiest right off the bat.

The boy who seems to be looking at the girl the whole time is clad in something similar. He is dressed in a striking white tuxedo with a silver tie and shoes. There are diamonds and sapphires sewn at the wrists and gathered at the neck. His jet- black hair and his tall, strong body automatically guarantees him sponsors.

As the District 1 tributes are exiting the circle, the District 2 tributes roll around. Both look very hostile, like they're already ready to kill. The female is tall, and seems very dark, but looks absolutely stunning. While they are dressed to mimic Peacekeepers, they look impeccably, well, sexy. The girl is outfitted with a very tight leather suit with a golden vest that really outlines her breasts, and she has golden lace-up boots going up her legs, and her brownish-gold hair ties it all together as it's piled on top of her head.

The boy is dressed exactly the same, except instead of boots, he has a pair of high top sneakers on.

The crowd is going crazy. Usually after District 4, though, the effects start wear off, and by the end people are really wanting to go home.

District 3 is actually kind of interesting this year. The tributes look they could be brother and sister. But they're not. District 3 produces electronics, so the tributes are mimicking wires. The female, who looks about fifteen, radiates fear and protectiveness of this younger tribute. She's dressed in a full length black dress, with silver lining around her arms, and the neck, and the dress pools at her feet and has flashing lights to symbolize electricity.

The male, who looks just plain scared, is clad in a very handsome tuxedo which is also flashing, and has silver lining around the arms and the neck. The two seem to be looking out for each other.

District 4's tributes look dashing. The girl however, seems to look as if she would rather be cleaning toilets then be the star of the night. She still looks gorgeous, but no amount of makeup and cover up the fact that she hates where she is and what she's doing. She draped in a silky, golden dress that pools at her feet. A silver net is arranged around her shoulders, and her black curls are laid down her back loosely.

The male is the opposite of the female, who looks like he's genuinely happy about where he is. He's a shining star compared to the female, who is a bright as piece of dirt. He's completely naked, except for his silver net, that is strategically knotted (**A/N: I know it's from Catching Fire, but it works!) **at the groin so he actually isn't naked, but he's a close as you can get. And boy, does the audience love it. His chest is muscular, and he is very tan, the perfect image of District 4.

The other tributes roll on by, District 5's tributes looking weary and uneasy in their chariots, the female looking scared to death, but pretty. The girl's dressed in a simple yellow dress that has a glowing trim, and her hair is weaved with studded lights. The male is dressed the same way, except in a suit.

District 6 is somewhat disturbing. The girl looks like she's trying to appear hostile and murderess, but she is failing miserably. She has a look between pain, and joy. But her outfit is pretty unique. She's wearing a full length skin colored body suit, and all around her are little butterflies, joining together around her small breasts and her pelvic area. Her blonde hair is adorned with these same butterflies.

The boy is even more disturbing then the butterfly girl. He looks very afraid, but is trying to hide it. He keeps switching between smiles and frowns, making the audience confused. He clad in just a simple suit with a butterfly tie. What's up with that?

District 7 is better. The girl is absolutely breathtaking, which is unusual for a Seven tribute, but then again anything is possible. She's in a brown leotard, and branches with what seems like real leaves snake their way around her body, turning her into a real tree. Her dusty brown hair is down, adding to the effect.

The male seems just the average afraid, but he is also dressed like a tree, but more masculine. The branches are bigger, but they don't wrap around, they more like climb up his body and hug him tightly, showing off his muscles.

By the time District 8 rolls around, the audience is at it's peak. The chariot rolls out and the tributes are just your average ones. Not beautiful, but not ugly. They are dressed in simple outfits that resemble fabrics.

District 9 is shaky, and doesn't seem very in control, but they do seem determined. The girl, who is on the younger side, is dressed in a flowing blue dress with a clear lining over the top, suggesting a waterfall, since District 9 is known for it's hydroelectricity. The male is the same, except with a body suit on instead of a dress.

District 10 are cows. But they are beautiful cows. The tributes are very unusual. The female is so skinny, people wonder if she has a disease. They can tell the stylists tried to cover up her skinniness, but no amount of padding can cover up the fact that this girl is too skinny.

The male, who seems bent on standing as far away from the girl as possible, is also dressed like a cow, but he keeps tugging at the collar, as if trying to rip off the costume.

The audience is tired now. Want's to go home more than anything, but there are still two District's left. The applause is quieter now. No shouting or hollering, just the clap-clap-clap of tired, itching hands. District 11 rides out and receives a mellow applause. They are dressed as an orchard full of flowers. Similar to District 6, except the leos are green with flowers instead.

The audience barely even applauds to District 12 when they appear. They are the worst, usually. But the female tribute does catch our attention, even if for a moment. She appears deadlier then a Career, and that's saying something. She even twisted the horrid coal miner's outfit to look deadly as well, with her pickax held tightly in her hand. Is that even legal?

The male looks as if he might fall off the chariot. Then the intros are over and President Snow welcomes us, and the tributes file into the Training Center and the audience finally gets to go home.

**A/N: Sorry if I didn't pay much attention to your tributes! I was trying to make this speedy!**


	14. District 1 Interviews

**Update: Here are District 1's Interviews from the audience's point of view!**

****Mona Lisa our annual Hunger Games announcer, who was named after a painting from tens of thousands of years ago, walks onstage briskly, dressed in a midnight blue dress, with sparkling lights. Her hair, eyelids, and lips are the color of silver. She looks stunning.

She walks onstage with a smile, and welcomes us all to the 23rd annual Hunger Games. The seats are set up, and the tributes have filed out. The District 1 tributes are required to go first, and the District 12 tributes last, of course.

Mona Lisa warms up the audience with a few jokes, and then they all settle down to listen to the twenty-four upcoming interviews.

The girl from District 1 is called up. Her name is Helen Klassen, and she is one of the beautiful tributes. Her stylist has obviously chosen an angle for her. She's about as sexy as you can get with the long blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. She dressed in a very provocative dress, that is almost too small for her, but it emphasizes her breasts and her butt.

Some of the men are just drooling looking at her. She gives them a smile and then sits down, shaking Mona's hand.

"Hello, Helen, congratulations on your training score of 10, and how do you feel about this year's Hunger Games?" Mona asks.

Helen doesn't even blink an eye, her answer is ready. "I'm excited, actually, because I'm going in with the person I love." she says, and then steals a glance at the male tribute from District 1. He smiles right back at Helen, but looks away quickly.

"And who is that?" Mona asks, real curiosity in her voice. Helen giggles slightly.

"That's my boyfriend, Andrew Holden," she says proudly, if not even a bit arrogantly.

Mona laughs and pats Helen's shoulder. "That's just magnificent! And what do you plan to do with him once the Games start?" she presses.

Helen looks back at Andrew, then something in her changes. It's like a switch went off and someone took over her body, because now her stance is rigid, and her eyes have run cold, like standing in a hot shower for too long; soon the water will run cold.

She looks back at Mona, and then glares at the audience. "I'm going to get him home." she says, icily.

Mona Lisa laughs to ease the tension, and then the three-minute buzzer goes off and Mona is shaking hands with Helen, and Helen is returning to her seat.

Before Andrew goes up, he gives Helen's hand a squeeze. A sign of love. The audience actually sighs.

Andrew comes up onstage, and even looks a bit nervous. Mona shakes his hand and invites him to sit down. "Congrats on the training score of 9, Andrew, please sit down." she says warmly.

He doesn't though. "I'd like to say something, first, Mona," he says. Mona looks perplexed but gestures for him to go on.

Andrew kneels on the ground in front of Helen and the audience and Mona gasp, for they know what is happening.

"Helen," Andrew says, holding out a ring. "Will you marry me?" he says. Helen looks shocked, but soon her old self comes back and she answers with a giggly yes. They hug each other and the audience claps and cheers with them. This has never happened before.

The Gamemakers allow the District 1 tributes to have an extra two minutes with Mona Lisa. They sit together on the crowded sheet, but it seems they like being close.

Mona doesn't know where to start. "Well, Andrew, that was surprise. What made you do it?" she asks, tears forming in her eyes from joy.

Andrew is all smiles. "I don't know, Mona, but something inside of me said, 'It's now or never,' so I did what I had to do, and I'm very grateful for it." he says, and gives Helen a kiss.

Helen is so happy, she doesn't even speak. As the minutes go down, Mona Lisa asks one more question. "Do you have anything to say to your fellow tributes, Andrew?" she says.

Andrew looks directly at the cameras. "Yes, I do." he says coldly. "Stay away from my Helen, or else." he says, and the way he says even gives the audience chills.

"Well, thank you tributes from District 1!" Mona Lisa says, clearly dismissing the two lovebirds. They go sit back down, where they lean in their heads and talk intently in whispers.

Mona Lisa smiles. "What an exciting start, and still twenty-two more interviews!" she trills.

She locks eyes with the cameras. "On to District 2!"


	15. District 2 Interviews

**District 2 Tributes Reviews! By the by, I didn't get the persona for Pollux, so I'll give him the reins and see what happens!**

Mona Lisa is still recovering from the recent proposal, tears still trickling down her face. She takes a moment to get herself together, then calls the District 2 female up to the center of the stage. She's young, maybe thirteen or fourteen. Her stylist has definitely chosen a good angle for her.

She's very girlish, but has a hint of slyness. She's adorned in a grey dress that fans out at the waist, and her hair is weaved with silver ribbons that shimmer whenever she moves her head.

Mona Lisa shakes her hand, and then the girl sits down and allows the audience a sly grin. Mona Lisa even shows a flicker of disturbance. "Hello, Kasin," she says. Kasin looks at Mona, her eyes locking on hers. Mona Lisa takes a moment to remember what she was doing. "Congratulations on your fantastic training score of ten, an excellent score for someone of your size and stature." she compliments.

Kasin whips her head around. "What did you say? I'm not small, I'm probably stronger than you'll ever be." she says quietly, slyly, foxlike. Mona Lisa laughs softly to ease the tension and pats Kasin's leg, which makes her squirm in the slightest.

"Of course not, Kasin, small people usually have the advantage. Now, do have any alliance preferences?" Mona asks. Kasin answers right on cue. "The Careers, of course. I may be on the smaller side, but I'm brave, and smart." Kasin says, her eyes cold.

Mona Lisa chuckles. "That's right, Kasin, of course you are! Now, what were thinking whenever you volunteered?" she asks, curious. Kasin thinks about this for a moment.

"I felt, happy. Like I could finally prove to my District how powerful I really am." she says, her hands clenching together. Mona Lisa giggles at this. Kasin looks at Mona Lisa, murder in her delicate eyes.

Mona Lisa stops immediately, and clears her throat. "I'm sure that's what happened, Miss Lark. Thank you so much for your time, thanks to our District 2 tribute, Kasin Lark!" she announces, seemingly happy to have Kasin out of her head. The audience cheers and claps.

Kasin returns to her seat and the Mona Lisa invites the male tribute up to the seat.

The male tribute, who's big and brawny and all around attractive, walks up the seat and barely fits on the cushion. Mona Lisa allows herself a one-time look over. The audience actually gives an audible sigh. He dressed in a very handsome silver tuxedo, and his dirty blonde hair is messy, yet gorgeous.

He sits down and gives the audience a warm, but deadly, smile. They cheer in return. He adjust his sitting position and Mona jumps right in. "So, Mr. Diplopie, congrats on your training score of 10, very good for someone of your strong stature. You are very fit, if I do say so myself." Mona Lisa blushes.

The male tribute just laughs a hearty laugh. "Thank you, Mona Lisa. Please, call me Pollux. And yes, I am fit. I'm a boxer back home." he says in a deep, tenor voice.

Mona laughs, a crush already forming. She blushes once more and fuddles over words for a minute, before being able to form the next question. "As you wish, Pollux. So tell me, what made you want to volunteer?" she asks. The audience strains to catch every word.

"I was already part of the Games. I was ready to make my move, and make District 2 proud. To sum it all up, I was glad to finally be able to use my strength against enemies." he finishes with a flourish.

Mona Lisa actually sighs and pats Pollux's bicep a few times. "I'm sure you will make District 2 proud. Now, I'm assuming that you'll be with the Careers?" she says.

Pollux laughs a true laugh, from deep down. "Of course, Mona! Why wouldn't I? To even think I'd ally with someone else!" he chuckles, causing the audience to laugh with him. A few women even faint.

Mona attempts to rein in the crowd. "Our thanks to the tributes of District 2, a Miss Lark, and Mr. Diplopie! Our hearts go with you!" she cries. The audience claps and cheers.

Pollux returns to his seat. Mona Lisa gives a few more giggles.

"And now we proceed to District 3!"

**A/N: I hope I captured Pollux right! It seemed difficult to shape him. . . . .on to District 3!**


	16. Author's Note

**Sorry you guys, this isn't a chapter! I'm going to have a slight delay as I write more chapters, and then release them day by day. I just need the time to get this story together, as I'm still having bug issues (I'm having to edit documents I've already submitted, then replace them as chapters) so it takes a little while longer. I'll take no more then a week to finish all the interviews, and get started on the Games. By the by, I'm going to do the Games in chapters of course, but for example I'll do one chapter where the audience watches the tributes rise and see the arena, and the one where the bloodbath happens, and so on and so forth! Thank you so much for your patience, and please review! (Review my other chapters, not this. That would be pointless) Thanks ya so much! **

**~WaterOnIce**


	17. District 3 Interviews

**Update: Thanks for waiting! Here is District 3!**

****Mona Lisa is still recovering from the District 2 tributes, who were very different in their personalities, it was causing Mona to have violent mood swings. After about ten minutes and a minute dose of morphling, Mona was back to her old self.

"And now, moving on to District 3!" she cries, and signals the female District 3 tribute up to the stage. She's on the shorter side, with black hair that is straighten out so that it reaches her shoulders, and her dark amber eyes are outlined with pitch black eyeliner. She dressed in a simple white gown, with a silver shawl that wrapped around her bodice. She was beautiful.

Mona Lisa begins. "Hello, Miss Blanche. Good job on your training score of nine, very good for someone like you." she says. Miss Blanche looks at Mona Lisa for a minute, then bursts out laughing. She laughs and laughs, and the audience is considering insanity, when she stops.

"Please, _Mona Lisa_, call me Elk. And what do you mean, _someone like me?_" Elk spits, still laughing somewhat. The audience is confused. Mona Lisa looks confuzzled herself. "Why, my dear Elk, I only meant to compliment you." she attempts to save herself. Elk isn't convinced. Mona Lisa clears her throat. "Well, um, do you have a man in your life, a pretty girl like you ought to have a fellow. . . ." she trails off.

Elk just stares at her, then narrows her eyes. "What? Of _course _not! Then I'd be a _slut_, Mona Lisa. Do you know what a slut is?" she spats. Mona Lisa's eyes widen. She ignores the comment and moves right on.

"Well, what is your strategy for the Games?" she squeaks, almost afraid to ask questions now.

Elk thinks about this a moment. "Actually, _Mona Lisa_," she sneers on the word "Mona", "I _do _have a man in my life, although he's more like a little brother to me. Am I still a _slut_ to you, Mona?" she finishes, not answering the question.

Mona Lisa gulps, and gives a curt nod. Elk smiles. It could be a beautiful smile, if not for the venom behind it. "Um, your strategy?" she whispers, afraid now. Elk laughs once more, but it's turned into a cold, hard laugh, just like herself.

"Of _course _I do, Mona Lisa, but I'm not telling _you._ Why would I jeopardize myself? Huh, Mona Lisa? Why? Is it because I'm a _slut?" _she spats, icily. She wriggles in her chair, desperately wanting to leave.

Mona Lisa just whispers a quiet thank you and they both wait until the buzzer goes off, and Elk Blanche deftly leaves her seat and makes a real point of how badly she wants to leave.

Mona Lisa wipes tears from her eyes, but proceeds like the professional she is. She calls District 3's male up to the stage. He's small, and very handsome for someone of his age.

"Hello, Mr. Emery, congrats on your training score of seven, a very good one at that." she says, with a hint of uncertainty. She's afraid of Mr. Emery as well.

"Oh, thank you Mona Lisa. Please, call me Lake. And by the way, I have to tell you something." he says with a warm voice that immediately makes Mona feel better. She leans in, a hint of a smile on her lips.

Lake leans to her ear, even though the whole world will be able to hear it. "Elk is playing a game with you. She's actually very sweet." he mock whispers, then leans back. Mona Lisa laughs nervously at this, because it's really hard to believe it, but when the cameras zoom in on Elk, her face is beet red.

Lake leans back, smiling. Mona continues. "So, Lake, how have you felt about the Capitol?" she asks, feeling a whole lot better. Lake thinks about this a moment, his forehead creating lines.

Finally he answers. "I think it's a beautiful place, and the food is prime, but there is one thing that tugs me the wrong way." he says, frowning. Mona Lisa presses forward.

"What?"

Lake locks eyes with the audience. "The people," he says. "They're so nice, and kind, and well, welcoming. I've never had expected it," He smiles at the audience, and they cheer in return. But some citizens of Panem know he just covered up an insult. All the good things he said about them covered up the bad things. Only true haters of the Games, like Lake seems, could really know the true meaning of his words. (**A/N: I know, Elizzel, he's supposed to like the Games, but the reality is already setting in for him. Now, please continue reading!) **Mona Lisa pats his arm, unknowing of the bomb Lake just detonated. "So sweet, my dear Lake, so sweet indeed. Now, what will your strategy be?" she asks, the minutes ticking away.

Lake doesn't miss a beat. "I'm very small, so I can fit into smaller places, so you won't be able to find me." he says. Mona Lisa just smiles. Then Lake's buzzer goes off, and he's dismissed. Mona Lisa is a train wreck underneath her silver hair and eyelids, but she's ready to do nine more interviews.

"District 4, let's go!" she cries.


	18. District 4 Interviews

**Update: Here is District 4! By the by, I'm going to condense all of the other Districts, I want to start the games ASAP. **

**Disclaimer: I'm obviously not Suzanne Collins, so. . . . .or am I? Nah, I'm not. I wish I was though. . . . . . .**

****After the first 3 interviews Mona Lisa ordered a drink. She sips on it now, and her face returns to its usual color, and she calls up the District 4 female. "Hello, Miss Lorette, congratulations on your training score of ten." she says, inviting Miss Lorrette to sit down. She does, and her beauty is mesmerizing. She's not one of the gorgeous ones, but she's definitely up there with her flowing black hair, and large hazel eyes.

"Hello, Miss Lisa. Please, call me Ivee. And you look just gorgeous, by the way." she says, in a high, clear voice.

Mona giggles. Some don't know whether it's the compliment, or the alcohol. "Thank you, Ivee. So tell me, what was your reaction when you were up on that stage in the reaping." Mona asks.

Ivee ponders over this a moment. She's dressed in a very pretty black gown, the stops just above the knees, showing off her long, tanned legs. "I was surprised. I didn't know what to think," she answers confidently. She has a certain vibe that is different from all the other Careers, who are usually overly arrogant, or think they are better then everyone else.

Mona giggles, and drains her martini glass, and holds up her hand for another. After she's taken a few more sips, she asks another question. "So, what do you think of your stylist?" she asks, hiccuping.

Ivee laughs, a sarcastic laugh. "Really? You're asking me about my stylist?" she says, then really laughs. A sincere laugh. Not like that Elk Blanche, who face was a mask of sarcasm and sharpness.

Mona Lisa looks confused, then joins in the laughter. "Umm. . . . .next question then. How did you do in training?" she asks.

Ivee's laugh ceases slowly. "Oh, I just did what I could do best, threw spears, tied knots. Typical tribute training." she says. Then she leans back and takes in her companions.

"Well, that's all the time we have for Miss Ivee Lorrette. Thank you, dear, do come back, I mean. . . . . .good luck!" Mona Lisa finishes, unsuccessfully covering up her major slip that the Capitol will not ignore. Mona Lisa is not allowed to openly voice their opinions.

Mona must know what she did, but there is nothing she can do now. She calls up the District 4 male. He's one of the monsters. He's at least six feet tall, has messy black hair, and is very muscly. He's not ugly, but he's not a hunk either.

It looks as if he would rather be cleaning dirty toilets with his tongue then answering questions for Mona Lisa.

"Hello, Mr. Harbringer. My praise to your training score of ten." she says. Mr. Harbringer doesn't say anything. In fact, his whole face is expressionless. Mona Lisa presses onward though.

"So, how do you feel being in the nation's Capitol?" she asks. Mr. Harbringer doesn't respond for a few seconds. Then finally an answer slips out.

"My name's Dillon, and I hate the being here," he whispers, barely audible. Mona Lisa is not thrown off, she's been through interviews like this before. "Okay, Dillon. What will your strategy be for the Games?" she asks.

Dillon doesn't respond for at least a minute. The seconds are ticking away. "I'll do what all the others do," he says, a bit louder, but still a whisper. Mona Lisa laughs a little, then they both just wait until the buzzer goes off. When it does, Dillon Harbringer gets out of his seat a goes back to sit next to Ivee.

Mona Lisa looks at the cameras.

"We've still got a long ways to go, folks, so stay tuned for District 5!"


	19. D5 and D6 Interviews

**Update: D5, D6, let's go! Remember, this is a condensed version, with less description, and less questions! Sorry for those tributes, don't worry, I'll make sure they have lots of camera time in the Games to make up for their lost time in their interviews!**

****Mona Lisa was back to her normal self, if normal was the right word, but she kept the ball rolling. "District 5 female, come on up!" she cries. The girl is not short, but not tall either, and she's very pale, as if she spent too much inside.

She's dressed bright yellow frock, that really brings out her eyes, which are a bright hazel. But there's something about her eyes that rubs the wrong way with audience. She sits down.

"Hello, Miss Watt, how are you today?" she asks. Miss Watt, must've not have gotten a good score, or an average score, because Mona skips over it.

Miss Watt, scratches the back of her head before responding. "I'm fine! Just dandy! Hahaha!" she laughs, and Mona looks a bit disturbed. Miss Watt's laugh stops abruptly and her face turns stone cold.

"I mean, I'm fine. Really. Next question please." she insists, in an icy voice completely unlike her previous voice. The audience is very confused. Mona seems to be too, but she does a good job of covering it up.

"Alright, then. So Lyra, what do you think of the Capitol?" she says. Lyra waits a long time, messing with her fingers, and Mona is about to repeat the question whenever Lyra bursts out her answer in yet another different voice.

"I'm loving it here, really," then her face turns stone cold. "I mean, I could really could care less that I'm here." she says, then crosses her arms and refuses to answer any more questions. In fact, whenever the buzzer goes off, she ignores Mona Lisa's hand and stomps back to her seat, leaving the audience wondering what the heck happened.

Mona Lisa doesn't even react and calls up the male. He's just your normal boy.

(**A/N: This is my tribute, so I'm skipping him. He'll die in the BB anyway, so it doesn't really matter) **

****Once District 5 is back in their seats Mona Lisa smiles at the cameras and welcomes District 6's female up. She pretty, but not beautiful. She looks about fourteen or fifteen, and her curly blonde hair is pulled back into an elaborate braid.

She's dressed in a pretty grey dress with a purple sash. She sits down and answers the questions easily.

"So, Miss Fray, tell me, what were you thinking whenever you saw your training score of eight?" Mona asks.

Miss Fray thinks about this a moment, then answers easily and calmly. "Please, call me Leila. I was actually quite surprised, usually us from 6 don't score that well. I'm very proud of myself." she says.

Mona smiles a real smile, full of feeling. "I'm sure you are, Leila, who wouldn't? Now, can you tell us of your life back home?" she says.

Leila smiles a sweet, tender smile. "I used to take my two younger brothers to the Meadow, and we'd pick dandelions and tie them together with ribbon and lay them next to my mother's grave." she finishes, wiping some tears from her eyes.

Mona Lisa pats her back. Leila's buzzer goes off, and she gives Mona a hug, then sits back down. The male comes up, and he's nobody special.

Just your average, everyday teenager looking for attention. He shakes Mona's hand, and answers her questions with just a yes or no.

"So, Mr. Mario Lutz, do you like it here?" Mona asks. Mario just shakes his head.

After a few more questions Mona gives up on the banter, and just talks to him.

Then his buzzer goes off, and he abruptly stands up, shakes Mona's hand, and sits back down.

Mona smiles, happy to be doing normal interviews for once after all the drama.

"Let's welcome District 7!"


	20. D7 and D8 Interviews

**Update: D7 and D8! I'm having SOO much fun, and can't wait for the Games to start! Oh! By the by, I will be changing perspectives slightly during the Games. Every time a tribute dies, I'll write his or her's death from his or her's point of view. Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: Not WaterOnIce, sadly. How I wish I was though. . . . . .but I'm not, so quit daydreaming!**

Things finally seemed to be going well. Mona Lisa smiles at the cameras and calls up the District 7 female, who's the oldest one here it looks like. While she's not one of the gorgeous ones, she has a certain look you have to admire. Dusty brown hair that's in an elaborate braid that's wrapped around her head, light green eyes, full lips, and long, black lashes. She's dressed in a light evergreen slip, with golden lace snaking it's way up and around her strong bodice. Her hair is laced with the stuff as well.

She sits down and shakes Mona's hand, trying to cover her nervousness by a half-hearted smile. She sits down and smooths out her skirt.

"So, Miss Dalency Faines, good job on your score of eight, and welcome to the Capitol," Mona Lisa begins. Dalency laughs a nervous laugh.

"Why, thank you, Miss Lisa. I'm so excited to be here," she says, her voice stuttering slightly. Some of the Careers snicker and smirk, clearly showing off that they're way better then any Dalency Faines out there. But something about her rings "Don't underestimate,". It's true, she could be doing this on purpose, to make the Careers think that she's a weakling, and they're falling for it.

Mona Lisa pats Dalency, trying to comfort her, and it does work a little, but Dalency is still pretty awry.

"So, Miss Faines, tell me, how do you feel about being here right now?" Mona asks. Dalency swallows, then answers.

"I'm happy, and a bit nervous, I don't know what the arena will be like, so I'm not sure what to think," she says. She fidgets with her hands.

Mona Lisa giggles, and pats Dalency's back. "I'm sure you do, I would too, Dalency." she says, and the buzzer goes off and Dalency gives Mona a quick hand shake then scurries off back to her seat.

The boy is different. He's quiet, sullen, and something about him says, "Stay away from me or else," He's strong, and very tall. He isn't gorgeous, but he's handsome.

He's dressed funnily in a light brown tunic with matching boots. He looks quite embarrassed. He sits down and almost automatically his eyes zero in on a point far in the distance and they don't waver one millimeter.

Mona tries her best to get him to talk. "Welcome Mr. Moore, welcome to the Capitol." she says, skipping over the training score. He got a seven, not very good for someone like him, but it doesn't matter.

Mona Lisa continues to attempt banter, but then gives up and starts talking to Mr. Moore, or really herself, just to fill the awkward silence. After the three minutes are up Mr. Moore's eyes move and in a blur of brown he's gone.

Mona Lisa doesn't let this bother her. She just simply calls up District Eight's female. She's young, the only other twelve-year-old it appears. But she is so unlike Kasin, so unlike, the audience begins to question her age. She's energetic, and innocent. It almost makes the audience cry whenever she answers Mona Lisa's most hard question.

"How do you feel right now?" she asks. Clarisse shifts in her chair and tears spring up in her eyes.

"I'm so scared, Mona. I don't know what I'm going to do," she says innocently. But behind the tears and the innocence is a deadly person. Her eyes can't hide her lust to kill.

Mona Lisa dismisses Clarisse by giving her a hug, another forbidden thing to do. What is Mona Lisa thinking?

The audience is starting to second guess electing Mona Candace Lisa as Interviewer for the Hunger Games.

The boy is very similar, but he lacks the innocence. He's sweet and kind, and there's something about him that makes you want him to be your older brother. He replies to the questions a bit sheepishly, always resulting in a laugh from the audience.

"So, Mr. Luke Asher, do you have any love interests?" Mona asks. Luke blushes but replies in a slight stutter.

"I, I do. Her, her name is. . .is. . . .is. . . Paisley," he spits out. The cameras woosh to the District 10 female, who's mouth is open in anger and her eyes are on fire.

Mona Lisa laughs a nervous laugh, then dismisses Luke.

"Well, well, well. What an interesting set of tributes this year, Panem! Stay tuned for the remaining interviews!"


	21. Another Author's Note

**Another Author's Note, sorry! I'm having computer issues again, so while I wait for it to "heal" I'm going to write wayyyyy ahead and almost finish the story! I'll have the rest of the Interviews up by Friday, I promise that! I'm soo sorry for the inconvenience! By the by, yes, my new username is **BlackRosePorcelain** but it's still me, the former "WaterOnIce" author! :)**

**~BlackRosePorcelain**


	22. D9 and D10 Interviews

**Update: Here are the last few interviews, hope you enjoy, and please, review! **

**Disclaimer: Obviously I'm not Suzanne Collins, so I'm thinking you know who it is. . .**

**D9 and D10 Interviews**

Mona Lisa, who now seemed to be getting bored, lazily called up District 9's female. The girl is your average girl, curly chestnut hair, hazel eyes, fair skin, generic, typical teenager. She's dressed in a pinstriped mini-dress that doesn't suit her well at all. She fidgets with the split sides, and tugs at her too tight collar. What her stylist was thinking we might never know.

She sits down and shakes Mona Lisa's outstretched hand. Mona Lisa doesn't bother with banter during this interview.

"Hello, Miss Paisley. How are you liking your stay?" she says emotionless. Paisley looks taken aback somewhat, as if this wasn't how she planned her interview at all. She stutters for a second before producing an answer.

"It's. . .interesting," she says quietly. Mona Lisa doesn't even smile. She pats Paisley's shoulder awkwardly, then moves right on to the next question. "What is your strategy for the Games?" she says coldly, harshly. Paisley flinches. The audience is even a bit scared for her. Mona Lisa is not doing her best this year. The audience starts to expect she won't be returning next year.

Paisley swallows nervously. "I'd rather not tell you," she whispers, barely audible. Mona just stares her down for the rest of the time, then when the buzzer goes off she doesn't say anything. After a few seconds Paisley just stands up and dismisses herself.

The male is no different. He's quiet, reserved, and answers with just a yes or no. (**A/N: The male is mine, so I'm going to skip him,) **

Pretty soon Mona Lisa harshly calls up District 10's female. She's extremely skinny, even with the extra padding around her hips and breasts, you can see the sunken lines of her face, how prominent her bones were in her neck and arms. Veins weaved their way around her body, very visible underneath the thin layer of skin. No amount of makeup can cover up the fact that this girl is sick. Very sick.

Mona Lisa nor the tribute acknowledges the obvious. The female just sits down and politely answers each question.

"Hi, Miss Felicity McCartney. How are you?" Mona spits. Felicity doesn't move a muscle. "Well, I'm doing fine, unlike you, who looks like you're about to murder just about every tribute up here. Oh, and that District 3 tribute? She's right, you _are_ a slut." She spits right back. The audience wakes up, listening intently.

Mona Lisa doesn't even blink. "Well, well, well. Looks like we got a fighter this year. What's your name?" she asks, even though she answered her own question two seconds previously.

Felicity looks at Mona Lisa, then smiles a devilish smile. "Oh, my dear Mona, I think we know the answer to that," then she stands up and does something so unexpected and so barbaric the Peacekeepers don't even know how to react. The audience gasps.

Felicity, smile still on her face, slaps Mona Lisa so hard it makes her fall over and hit the side table next to her. Felicity is angry now.

"That's for being a slut," she says devilishly. The Peacekeepers run onstage and attempt to drag Felicity off the stage. But she gets a few words out before being silenced by a knock-out drug.

"You're all animals! All you do is watch innocent children die for your entertainment! I hope all of you go to hell! You're all a bunch of," but the Peacekeepers administer the drug, and Felicity falls, limp, onto the floor next to Mona Lisa.

About an hour goes by before the interviews resume. Mona Lisa is hauled off the stage and carried away to the infirmary.

The audience is silent.

**A/N: Hope you liked that! I just had a thought, because Mona Lisa was making me really mad, and Felicity seemed like the right person to show the tributes some justice, so that's what happened. Like I said, my characters write the story! Please review!**


	23. Sixty Seconds Till Hell

**Update: Sorry it took a little while to update! Alright, here's what I'm gonna do: I'm ready to start the Games, so I'm skipping District 11 and 12 Interviews. Don't worry those who submitted those tributes, I will PM you their interviews as soon as I can, and eventually I'll post them after the Games are over. Sorry for the inconvenience, and let the Games begin!**

**Disclaimer: If you don't know this then you must live under a rock. . .I'm not Suzanne Collins!**

****The tributes are circled around the Cornucopia. The small girl from Two, the brawny boy from Four, and the sly girl from Three, plus the many others. The reactions on the tributes faces are priceless. The Arena is designed so that each tribute sees something different. For example, the District 12 girl is peering around something that is not there. And the boy from District 5 is squinting his eyes, as if there is a bright object in front of him. The audience sees nothing but a barren wasteland to one side, and a dense wood to the other. The Cornucopia is piled high with all the necessities for survival. The booty is piled deep into the Cornucopia, and a battle is promised.

The sixty seconds start and the cameras zoom in on the tributes. The girl from Two is looking around, seemingly frustrated. She looks around at the tributes, who are infinitely bigger than she is and balls her fists.

She huffs out of her nose,then smiles. What she does next is so astounding it causes the audience to almost faint. She smiles once again, puffs out her chest, looks around one final time, and then steps off her plate. Within seconds of course, she's nothing but bits and pieces scattered and plastered to the ground. It is unusual for a tribute to sacrifice themselves that way. It was almost like she was trying to appear better than everyone else.

The tributes allow time for them to feel shock, then are back into killing mode. The sixty seconds is almost up, with one tribute already dead. The gong fires.

And all hell breaks loose.

The Careers immediately exit their plates and scour the area, first gathering weapons from the Cornucopia, and then seeking out victims. The District 1 female and male and armed and standing side by side, looking for weaklings. They spot a girl who looks like she's from District 6 and they run after her. She senses them though, and almost escapes when the District 1 male catches her by her hair and slits her throat. She cups her throat, before falling to the ground, convulsing a little bit, and then eventually dying.

The male from District 6 is escaping into the woods with only a small pack and a knife. The District 1 tributes don't chase after him. They head back to the fight.

During the killing of the District 6 tribute the male from District 2 is on his own, since his partner killed herself. He is armed with a mace and a spear. He's searching, when he comes upon a District 3 girl, who is attempting to scavenge some supplies.

He grabs her, pushes her in front of him, and is just about to shove the spear into her, whenever a younger boy smashes into the girl, yells, "Run!" and the spear ends up entering him. The girl kneels beside him, but he says something that makes her look up, grab the nearest thing to her and run the hell away.

The District 2 tribute is too tempted by the supplies to run after her. The District 3 boy dies, and the District 2 male moves on. All the while the fighting continues. The District 8, 12, 7, 9, and 10 female tributes have all escaped with either a small pack, or a weapon. They are seen disappearing into different voids of the woods.

The District 4 female looks distressed. She has a female in her hand, possibly from 5, and she's about to slit the girls throat. She swallows back what looks like tears, whispers, something, then cuts the girls throat. The audience is perplexed as to why this District 4 tribute had so much compassion. Usually District 4 tributes are vicious killing machines with no feelings at all. What an odd twist.

The whole time the fighting is going on, tributes are seen crouching behind something invisible, or jumping over stuff that isn't there. One boy from District 8 is crouching down low, and the District 1 female is right beside him, but she's trying to push something that isn't there. The tributes are circling around, and jumping, and it makes it that much harder for the fight, but it also makes it a lot more entertaining.

The District 4 male finds a victim from 5 and proceeds to stab him repeatedly. He quickly disposes of the body, kicking it away. Then the District 7 male and the District 9 male simultaneously kill each other, spearing each in the stomach. The District 4 male once again scours down two victims from 11 who he seems to have a special hatred of. The District 4 female is cleverly looking over the weapons, and guarding the piled supplies, to avoid killing any more people.

The District 4 male seems to have difficulty locating the 11 tributes, who seem to be hiding inside some sort of cave, though it's hard to tell because the audience can't see anything. But eventually the male from 4 does find the tributes, and it's a gruesome death. He grabs the female, proceeds to stab her multiple times, bash her skull with a rock, and then shove a knife into her head. He does the same to the male.

Whenever they are dead there is only one tribute left that has not escaped into the woods. The Careers all form together, and are seeming to be hiding behind something big. They converse for a minute before they poke the 4 female.

"How about you, _Ivee_?" they sneer. "How many have you killed?" Ivee looks around, then looks back at them.

"One," she says simply.

The other Careers look at each other, then burst out laughing. Ivee is red-faced and seems mad, but the Careers don't care. Finally, when the laughing has subsided they insist that Ivee kill the last one.

"Go on, _Ivee_, you can do it! Let's see what you've got!" they sneer again, pushing her toward the boy.

She finally agrees to go, and weaves her way through items unseen, finally finding the boy. The boy sees her and makes to scream, but she catches him and places her hand over his mouth. She whispers something again, the rips his head to the side so fast, his neck breaks. She gently places him on the ground, strokes his head, and walks back to the Careers, who congratulate her.

Then the cannons begin to boom, each one representing a dead tribute. _One, two, three, four,. . . ._all the way to eleven. Eleven tributes dead, not a bad start. The audience is entertained, and can't wait for the next night.

With the other tributes concealed in the woods, the Careers stock up, and make camp. The Games have only just begun.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I had a lot of fun writing it and please please please review! Please! :)**

~BlackRosePorcelain


	24. Ivee Lorette

**Update: Here we go! Need I say more?**

**Disclaimer: Well, it's obviously not me. . .do I really need to tell you every single time?**

**APOV **

****The Careers gather together after Ivee has killed the last remaining tribute that hadn't run off into the woods. They have a bulk of supplies. Backpacks, knives, spears, you name it, they have it. They stand for a while, not speaking, just sizing up each other. The two District 1 tributes, who are engaged, are clasping each other's hands. Ivee looks a bit distressed, and the other males just seem at ease with the whole situation. Finally, Ivee speaks.

"Well? What do we do now? Find shelter, stay here, what?" she says. The males start laughing.

"Well, you are just a classic, _Ivee_. What do all the other Careers do whenever the Games start?" the District 4 male spits. Ivee flinches but regains herself.

"They set up camp and go kill tributes," she says, wincing on the word _kill_. The other Careers get a bit weary. Holding onto dead weight like Ivee could not be wise.

The District 1 female, the only other one besides Ivee, "That's right, _Ivee_. Now let's set up quickly and hunt some freakin' tributes!" she shouts, moving straight into the supplies and unpacking.

The District 1 tribute, Andrew, smiles and goes to help the girl. Ivee just stands there a moment, but finally huffs and gets to work too, unpacking items and spreading them out on the ground.

ooOOoo

The District 10 male, who hasn't made quite that much of an impression is roaming around the woods, weaving in unusual patterns to get around stuff that isn't there. After about two hours of walking and climbing over nonexistent objects, the boy finally discovers a berry bush. He sits down gratefully next to it, and strips some berries into his hand.

He leans back and pops a few berries into his mouth. A couple seconds later he's convulsing and clutching his throat. He gags and lets out what sounds like a sob, and the falls over, convulses once more, and then is still. His cannon fires.

ooOOoo

The Careers hear the cannon and shoot up. "I think it's time we hunt," says the District 1 girl. The Careers arm themselves. They've set up an electric fence around the supplies so as to ward off tributes and predators alike. Andrew and his girl, Helen, each grab a spear and march off first. Pollux, the Career from Two, arms himself with a simple knife, and the District 4 male, Dillon, helps himself to a sword and throws Ivee a mace. She handles it as if it's a foreign object.

"Um, can't I use something else?" she says, holding the mace out from her chest as far as she can. Dillon doesn't turn. "Sure, see what there is, _Ivee_," he says. Ivee clenches her fists, and something evil flashes across her face.

She holds the mace tighter, and stomps after the others. "Fine, I'll use the damn mace," she mutters under her breath. They head into the woods, trying hard to keep together. They tried to follow each other, but always, always, someone bumped into something that they couldn't get around, and the other Careers had no choice to but to wait.

When they finally did arrive at the District 10s bush, he of course was no longer there. They look at each other, and Ivee speaks up.

"How about we split up?" she suggests. The others turn on her.

"Honestly, _Ivee_, you're the most simple-minded Career I've ever met. Why on earth would we split up?" says Pollux. In the twilight, the audience can barely make out Ivee's face, clenched in anger.

"Well fine, you guys can stay together, but I'm going my own way," she spits. Some of the Careers' eyes widen and they take a step backward. Dillon puts his hands on his hips.

"Are you leaving us?" he asks, clearly not intimidated, despite the fact that he backed up. Ivee turns around, not answering, and walks away. She feels someone grab her.

"Oh no, you don't, Princess," Dillon says. Ivee, fueled with anger whips around and swings the mace, narrowly avoiding Dillon's stomach. Dillon gasps and backs away, but he grabs his sword and advances again. Ivee steps forward, so different from the girl who could barely kill a weakling at the beginning.

The Careers get ready for a fight. Helen advances onto Ivee, but is thrown backward by Andrew who lunges himself at Ivee. Ivee manages to throw Andrew off of her, grab his spear, and brace herself.

Helen flies forward again, but it seems Andrew, who had stumbled backward and tripped over a root, has mistaken Helen for Ivee. He grabs Helen, whips her around, grabs her spear, and shoves it up her stomach. Helen screams and grabs onto Andrew.

Andrew then recognizes Helen's face, and cries out, falling to the ground with Helen. He cups Helen's face, and screams out. He begs her to stay with him, but he knows what he's done. He holds onto Helen until she dies, all the while Ivee is battling Dillon, but not succeeding. Helen's cannon fires. Andrew screams out once again, then looks at Ivee, who's advancing onto Dillon. Pollux is nowhere to be seen.

Andrew pulls himself up, shoves Dillon out of Ivee's way, and with murder in his eyes, throws himself at Ivee. They grapple at each other for a few minutes, before Ivee throws Andrew onto the ground. He knows what's coming. Ivee is standing over him, spear aimed at his stomach.

"Please!" he pleads. Ivee shows a hint of a smile, and then the spear head buries itself into Andrew's stomach. Andrew cries out, and immediately curls in around the spear. Ivee's not done. She twists the spear once, and then lets go, and runs off.

The cameras catch her face as she runs off. After a few seconds, Ivee bursts into tears. The cameras swing back to Dillon, who's just witnessed two kills. Three Careers left in less than a night. Less than a night. He vows right then and there to Panem that he will rid the Capitol of Ivee Lorette. He swears upon it. And then he walks off. Andrew's cannon goes off.

**Tributes Dead So Far:**

**Ardmin Casiere**

**Cyme**

**Alex Clarkson**

**Destin James**

**Samuel Wing**

**Luke Asher**

**Leila Fray**

**Lake Emery**

**Kasin Lark**

**Andrew Holden**

**Helen Klassen**

**Brandon Candore**

**Lyra Watt**

**Parker Moore**

****Ten tributes left! Sorry, I like Hunger Games with few Careers! I know it seems like a lot of dead tributes so early into the Games, but don't worry, I'm going to stretch them out from now on! Review please! :)


	25. An Unlikely Alliance

**Update: This is literally the funnest story I've ever written! Let's keep going! By the by, I've started changing POVs because it's been a bit hard to do the audience's point of view, so I'm switching! :)**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins**

**Elk Blanche POV**

****I have only a small backpack with me, which I refuse to look at until I find shelter. The arena is so confusing. I weave in and out of giant silver orbs, black iron trees, and other multiple objects that I have no name for. My hair whips my neck, and my heart aches.

I haven't allowed myself time to grieve for Lake. I mean, he saved me life. He sacrificed his own life for mine. He must have really loved me. I allow a few tears to escape my eyes, but I don't stop running. After a few hours, I'm forced to stop, for fear of collapsing.

I sit down behind a big brown, gnarled and curled tree and am about to unpack my pack, whenever I realize, the Careers can see me. I look at the tree, and can't seem to figure out how in the world someone could not see this huge plant. I place my fingers on it, try to push on it, and I can't comprehend how the Gamemakers designed this arena.

I gather my belongings, and choose a tree to climb. I have a bit of a struggle, but I eventually make it high enough that I feel safe. I rip my backpack off and place it in front of me, distracting myself from the grief that is slowly creeping up on me.

I open the pack and take out slowly, a pack of crackers, a bottle of water, a small knife, a pair of gloves, and a bottle of iodine. I gratefully take a tiny sip of the water, and slip on the gloves. I try to figure out how I'm going to get to sleep whenever I'm suddenly wracking with sobs, clutching my stomach, and trying not to make any noise. I cry for Lake, and for all the other dead tributes. I cry for about two minutes then pull myself together. I cannot look weak.

I wipe my eyes, and turn my face into an indifferent mask. I gather my items, grab my knife, and fall from the tree, poised to kill. I ready myself, and walk into the distance.

**Felicity McCartney's POV**

I hear a noise, two screams, and then a cannon. I sit up quickly, alert. My limbs silently climb down the tree I was hiding in, and I clutch my knife tighter. I don't know much about how to handle a knife, but it seems simple enough. Just stab. Easy. Simple. Deadly.

I quickly and quietly weave through different colored trees and giant cubes. I hear another cannon, and raise the knife higher, stealing a few glances behind my back. I keep a good pace until I hear something.

I spin around, raising the knife higher, and looking around quickly. I hear another noise, and whip around again. This time, I am greeted by a tribute.

He's strong, tall, and stocky. He holds nothing, and his arms are raised above his head. He's a Career, that much I know. I saw his interview, heard his training score, and have seen him train. I just hold my knife tighter, until he gets down on his knees.

I advance on him. As I get closer, I can't help noticing, that in the moonlight, his eyes are so dark, they are black, but they are a beautiful black, with many deep crevices and valleys, a never-ending maze of beauty. I keep my eyes on his, and place the knife close to his throat.

"Why are you here?" I whisper menacingly. He winces, as the blade touches his throat.

He looks at me again. "I ran," he says, barely audible. I scowl.

"What?" I snap. I almost kill him then and there. He lets out a choked sound. I feel pity.

"I, I left. I left the Careers. I'm not with them any more, we, we disbanded," he murmurs, hardly able to enunciate. I exhale into his face, and slowly remove the blade from his throat.

He gasps, and falls to the ground. I see his hair, black and messy, with tufts standing out in the back. I can't help but notice how attractive it looks.

He's still on the ground. I tuck away my knife, and put out a hand. I know I should be more careful, but something about the situation makes me feel safe with him. He gratefully takes it, and I help pull him up. He towers over me, but I feel like that means nothing.

He looks at me, and I finally extend my hand.

"Allies?" I ask. He looks at me.

"Sure," he replies, and shakes my hand. His big hand completely covers my smaller one, but it's warm and comforting. We both try not to think of the obvious, and I actually crack a smile.

We both begin walking. He looks at me.

"What's your name?" he asks, casually. I adjust my gear. "What's yours?" I say back. He smiles at me this time.

"Dillon,"

Huh. What an attractive name. I look up at him.

"Felicity,"

**A/N: And that's the end to that chapter. Please review and I hope you enjoyed! **


	26. The Night

**Update: Let's keep the Games rolling, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins**

**Artemus Matrix's POV**

I'm very satisfied with myself right now. I carry two packs, and three knives. Sure, it's a bit heavier than I thought, but I can manage. This is my time to shine, to show the world that District 12 isn't the lowest, least likely to win district.

My partner, the poor boy, was killed in the bloodbath. I'd feel sorry, but I wouldn't want to have him tagging along, pretending like he actually meant something to me.

After a few hours of wandering through mazes of hedges and corn, I finally find a tree that's sturdy and seems to be able to hold my weight.

I haul myself up about sixty feet before finally picking a fork and settling down. I haven't looked at my packs yet. I wipe my forehead before opening the first pack. The first thing I see is a bottle of water, then some matches, wire, night glasses, gloves, a sleeping bag, and a small bottle of iodine. I sip the water slowly as I open the next pack, which is heavier and bigger.

It holds two knives, a pack of crackers, dried fruit and beef, some canned soup, a flashlight, and lastly, a bottle of poison. Poison. Perfect.

I smile to myself, spread out the sleeping bag, lay down, and close my eyes.

**Dalency Faines' POV**

Dead. So many dead. I hurry through the brush and twisted branches, looking for a place to hide and sleep. I've nothing to defend myself with. I had to get away from the Cornucopia fast. I can still hear the screams from the others. I refuse to look weak though.

After what seems like a decade, the sun begins to go down, and all is dark. I struggle through the woods, bumping into who knows what, until I finally come upon a cave. I gratefully crawl inside, and wrap my arms around myself, shivering already.

I don't know what I'm going to do. Then I hear a noise.

**Paisley Paine's POV**

I stumble through the woods, the pack I'm carrying slowing me down. I weave through giant misshapen swing sets, and slides that have barbs sticking out from them.

I am just about to collapse from fatigue, whenever I hear a sound. I whip back and forth, holding onto my spear, the only weapon I could manage to grab. I hear the sound again, and look towards a cave. I slowly approach the cave, and peer inside.

I see her and jump back, spear aimed at what looks like her chest. She sees me and gasps too, scooting back. I cock my head a moment, and then lower my spear.

"You won't hurt me, will you?" I ask. The girl shakes her head quickly. I step back.

"Mind if I come in?" I say. The girl hesitates. I look at my spear. I know it must be hard to trust anyone in this arena.

"I won't hurt you," I say. The girl swallows, and the gestures for me to enter. I do, and even though the cave is chilly, it protects from the wind that was slowing increasing in gusts. I sit down next to the girl and in the dim light it's hard to make out her face.

She doesn't say anything. I look at her.

"My name is Paisley." I say, extending my hand. The girl looks at my hand, and then gently shakes it.

"Dalency," she says in a voice far more mature than I thought. I notice she has no supplies. I turn to my pack and begin searching through its contents. I see a bottle of water, two packs of beef, two packs of crackers, a sleeping bag, a small bottle of iodine, an ax, a pair of night glasses, some wire, matches, and a small pack of fruit.

I begin to be glad that I grabbed this pack during the bloodbath. I gather some dried wood that was buried deep in the cracks of some of the rocks, and then light a fire.

Immediately the cave is illuminated, warmth seeps through my clothes, and I can see the girls face. She's older. Much older. Like seventeen or eighteen. I feel frightened for a moment, but I don't let it show.

She looks cold, so I lay out the sleeping bag, and we both cover up. I also hand her the ax, which she seems excited to have. I'm afraid that the fire will show through the cave, so I unwillingly head outside to camouflage the cave with items I know everyone can see.

Once the cave is covered in banana leaves and branches, no light come forth.

I crawl back inside and see Dalency fiddling with the night glasses. I don't say anything, but Dalency takes the stance of watch. She grips her ax tightly, and I lay down, grateful for the protection, and close my eyes.

**Pollux Diplopie's POV**

I ran from the scene as quick as I could, for fear of being pursued by Ivee. None of us Careers could have guessed that she had that kind of skill in her. I mean, I saw her kill that little girl. She was in pain, and it seemed she hated doing it.

With half of the Careers gone, and Dillon nowhere to be found, I have no choice but to hunt down Ivee. I have no clue as to where she could've gone, and the arena is so confusing I can't tell if I've advanced at all, or just gone in circles.

I keep walking though.

**Ivee Lorette's POV**

How could I have just done that? I could not have killed a living human being. I could not have. And I was so evil. I kept running, not bothering on looking back. Tears are streaming out of my eyes and I can't stop them. I run until I cannot run any farther, and then just collapse, my body shaking with sobs.

I don't care what Panem thinks of me. I don't care what the Capitol will do since I'm crying. I just don't care anymore.

**Dillon Harbringer's POV**

Something about Felicity just made me feel warm inside. As we're walking, looking for shelter, I can't help notice how much safer I feel when I'm next to her. I keep looking at her, studying her face, and her hair.

She looks at me too, and when she smiles I smile back. But there is something wrong. She's so skinny. Her arms are just bones, and her hands are so small I could crush them if I wanted to. Not that I will ever hurt her.

Her whole body is just bones. I can plainly see her ribs through her shirt, and her cheekbones really stand out. But her beauty cannot be disguised.

**Felicity McCartney's POV**

I can feel him staring at me. Studying me. Analyzing a way to kill me. I'll just have to figure out a way to kill him first.

**Clarisse "Clara" Winglain**

I'm up high. Too high. That much I know. I can feel myself falling asleep, tilting over to the side too much, but I'm so tired I can't feel or stop myself.

I fight with myself, trying to wake up, but I'm so tired. So tired. I lose my grip on the branch, and feel myself tumbling down, down, down. The wind whistles past my ears, and I smile. I feel myself hitting the ground, the breath knocked out of me, and not being able to breath.

I struggle for a moment, before I cannot breath at all. I twitch for a moment, and then I'm still.

**Mario Lutz's POV**

I hear a cannon. One less person in this world. One less tribute. I smile.

**A/N: Alrighty! That's the end of this chapter! I tried to introduce as many tributes as possible and yes, I did need some action so, sorry Clarisse! I really liked you, too! Please review!**

**Tribute Dead So Far:**

**Clarisse "Clara" Winglain**


	27. All's Fair in Love and War

**Update: Sorry it took a little while! I've been sick with Strep Throat for a week! So here we go! Warning: This chapter contains mature content that may be disturbing to some readers. **

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins**

**Dalency Faines' POV**

****I hear a sound outside of my cave. My head snaps up, and I accidentally bang my head against the thick slab of granite. I immediately clap my hands over my mouth and stop breathing.

I slowly uncover my hands from my mouth, but it was a bad idea. I let out a small shriek. I close my mouth tight again and pray that whoever is out there will please just kill me quick.

I see a silhouette outside the cave and it seems to be peering inside. I look at the silhouette and take a sharp intake of breath whenever I see the shadow jump back and point what looks like a spear at the general direction of my chest.

I gasp and scoot back, the fear of dying right here and now overwhelming me. I scoot back even further. The shadow, it looks like a girl, cocks her head to the side, and then lowers the spear. What is she thinking? I'm easy prey right now, one less tribute to fight in the end.

I'm breathing heavy, my breath exiting in icy swirls in front of my face. The girl speaks. She's young.

"You won't hurt me, will you?" she asks. Hurt her? I can't! I don't have even a shard of rock to protect me with. I slowly nod my head. Apparently she saw me, because she relaxes her stance.

"Mind if I come in?" she asks. I hesitate. This could be a bad idea. I mean, she could just walk right in, and then stab me with that spear and I'd be dead in two seconds tops. But for some reason I feel as if it's a _good_ idea, as well. I go with my gut feeling.

I nod, and gesture for her to enter. I swallow, suddenly nervous. The girl crawls in, and sits down a distance away from me. She looks at me, trying to see my face in the night.

She looks around and then back at me. "My name's Paisley," she says, extending her hand. This is very unusual for a tribute to be this civil with another tribute. I mean, it is a fight to the death. But I can't help noticing how comforting it is.

I gently shake the hand.

"Dalency," I whisper. The girl looks taken aback at my voice. She must've thought I was younger. She releases my hand after a few seconds and then looks beside me. She notices have no supplies, only the clothes on my back.

She turns around for a moment and then drops an average-sized pack on the ground next to her foot. She pulls out a bottle of water, some food, iodine, a sleeping bag, and, to my astonishment, an ax.

My eyes water at the sight of that ax. Axes are my weapon. I've used them so many times in my life. I yearn for the feeling of that iron weapon in my hands.

The girl doesn't seem to notice. She gathers dried wood from in the cracks between the rocks, how she saw those I have no idea, and begins to pile them up. She strikes a match she got from her pack, and heat and light illuminate the cave. I gratefully stretch out my hands and feel the warmth.

The girl looks at my face, and is frightened for a moment, and to tell the truth, I am too. She's young, fourteen or fifteen at the most, and she's very, er, golden. Chestnut hair, freckles, hazel eyes, fair skin.

Unlike me with my dusty brown hair, and light green eyes. I lean back a little bit trying to figure out the whole situation. Usually it's hard for me to trust someone so quickly, but something about Paisley, her aura, is hard to ignore.

Paisley looks at me, and stretches out the sleeping bag, which I gratefully snuggle under. Paisley, looks at me, smiles, and hands me the ax. I take it gratefully, and a bit surprisingly, but I don't have time to thank her. She's out in the night, camouflaging the cave. I smile, happy to have a weapon, fire, and an ally.

**Ivee Lorette**

****"Dammit, Ivee! Can you please just stop walking and listen to me?" Pollux calls, a few feet behind me. I clench my fists and skid to a stop. I narrow my eyes and turn around.

Pollux is standing behind me, arms crossed, arrogance radiating off his skin. I coil away from it.

"What?" I spit. Pollux locks eyes with me. He takes a few steps forward. I tighten my hold on my spear. He uncrosses his arms, and tightens his hold on his knife, that he so cockily chose.

"You can't just leave," he says. I exhale sharply.

"Whoever said I couldn't leave, Pollux?" I say sarcastically. Pollux's face reddens in the night. He steps closer. This time, I don't move.

Pollux doesn't react. "Nobody, but you can't just go off by yourself," he says. I laugh. "Why would I want to be with you, though? Everyone in this arena is smarter than you," I snap. Pollux frowns at this. He steps even closer, his eyes are practically inches from mine.

"You listen to me now, _Ivee_, you couldn't make it three hours out there by yourself, that's a fact. Now come with me, or I'll make you," he whispers in my ear.

My resolve wavers. He's right, I wouldn't make it three hours, but I'm not telling him that.

"Well, since you want me to come so damn bad, I accept," I say, trying to appear cocky. Pollux smiles.

"Trust me, baby, it's the right thing," he says. I shiver at that. I hate it when boys do this to me.

I look at him.

"Just keep your hands to yourself," I say. Pollux laughs. And then we hear a noise. Pollux runs, knife poised to kill, and I unwillingly run with him, tears already starting to pool in my eyes.

**Dillon Harbringer's POV**

I look at Felicity, at her gorgeous hair, long fingers, and beautiful eyes. Oh her eyes, her deep blue ones, like oceans. I wrap my arm around her shoulders, and she leans her head on my shoulder.

I think I'm in love with her. Which is totally the wrong thing to do in the Games. I've pondered and pondered over the situation and finally come to the solution that I won't worry about it, I'll just let destiny take care of things.

I kiss Felicity's forehead. That makes her stop walking. She breaks out of my grasp. I let go immediately. She's so skinny, it's hard not to break her.

She looks at me, and wraps her arms around her chest. She looks up at me.

"I, I can't do this. Not here, not anywhere, it's not good for me. I've done this before, and my heart's been broken. I can't, I can't love you, Dillon, I can't-" I cut her off.

I run up to her, cup her face in my hands, and kiss her. Right on the lips. She doesn't react for a moment, but then she closes her eyes and wraps her arms around my chest.

I kiss her intensely and hug her tighter. She tangles her hair in my mine, and I lower my hands.

I'm just reaching her lower back whenever I hear a whistle, and then Felicity's lips stop moving. I lean back and look at her, suddenly scared for her life. She's choking, clutching her back. I feel a warm liquid seeping onto my fingers. I remove my hands from her back, and find them dripping in blood. Felicity almost falls over, but I catch her, and yank out the knife.

She's still alive, the knife didn't rupture any organs. I slowly lay her down on the ground, concerned only for her life. I look around for anything to bandage the wound whenever I black out.

Whenever I come to, I'm tied to a tree. I try to break free, but I feel a spear head against my throat. Ivee is looking up at me. She's seems like she's in pain, but she's trying not to show it.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she whispers. I look at her, and stop moving. I look at the ground, and that's when I see Felicity, tied to the ground, and Pollux standing over her.

I scream her name, and try even harder to break free of the bindings, but Ivee presses the spear closer to my stomach this time. I stop.

Pollux smiles at me.

"This is for leaving," he says, then leans down next to Felicity.

The next two hours are agonizing. I have to listen to Felicity screaming my name, and just plain screaming.

I scream her name too, but Ivee persists in shutting me up. I can tell she's disturbed by the scene in front of her, but she doesn't do anything to stop it.

After two hours of pure agony for both me and Felicity, Pollux looks at Ivee, hands dripping with blood.

"Finish her off, Ivee," he says. I scream out, tears streaming down my eyes. Kill me too! Kill me too! I scream and scream, my life crashing down on all sides.

Ivee shakes her head.

"No," she says. Pollux looks at Ivee, anger in his eyes, and something in Ivee registers, and she reluctantly walks up to Felicity, who's barely alive, her eyes flitting around.

Ivee takes her spear and aims it at Felicity's stomach.

"No! Nooo!" I scream out. "Damn you all! Damn you both! No! NOOO!" I cry out, attempting to yank myself out of my ropes.

Ivee is crying. She shoves the spear in Felicity's stomach, than yanks it out, resulting in a quick death. Felicity's cannon booms. I stop my struggles. I cry and cry, and scream at them both.

Then Pollux comes up to me.

"This is for leaving us," he says. Is he going to torture me, too? I sure hope not. I close my eyes.

"I love you, Felicity," I whisper, and then I feel the knife, cutting my throat. My cannon booms.

__**Ivee Lorette's POV**

****I run and run, away from Pollux, away from the gruesome death scene. I run until I can't anymore, and then, just like in the beginning, I fall the ground, and sob my eyes out, beating the ground and screaming at everything in the world.

**A/N: Sorry 'bout that little area, that was really hard for me to write. . . . . . . .anyways, please review and have a great day! :)**

**Tributes Dead: **

**Dillon Harbringer**

**Felicity McCartney **


	28. Dalency Faines

**Update: Let's continue, shall we? **

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins**

**Artemus Matrix's POV**

I don't stop walking until I'm forced to. When that time comes I sit down on the ground and sip my water, looking around me for stragglers. This year's Games are very interesting. The arena's confusing, and the tributes are very interesting. I've never seen anything like it before.

I tighten my hand on my newly found dagger, that I discovered hidden under some brush. These tributes are fools. All of them seem to be overly arrogant, clueless, and not the least bit frightening. I laugh whenever I think of the interviews, and their callousness and their stupidity. I will win these Games if I don't do anything else.

I'm the smartest tribute in here and I'll be the only one to survive. Poor, mundane human beings. . .

**Pollux Diplopie's POV**

"Great job, Ivee, I mean, really. I didn't know you had it in you," I say. I followed Ivee through the forest luckily, and managed to keep a steady pace with her. I watched her fall to the ground crying, and almost smiled. She'll be easy pickings. I'm trying to save her until the very end though, so that I'll be guaranteed a win.

I stand by Ivee while she cleans the blood off the weapons. She keeps going on and on about how I could've been less torturous, and maybe killed that Fel-whatshername faster. I just roll my eyes. Dillon and that twig deserved what they got. Besides, it was inevitable, right?

"Aw, they deserved it, Ivee," I say. Ivee looks up at me.

"No one deserves that," she whispers. Then something flashes in her eyes that makes me flinch. She turns way then, though, so I don't get to see what it was. I just shake my head. Ivee finishes cleaning the weapons, and shoves the knife back in my direction. I stealthily catch it and tuck into my belt. I smile at Ivee.

She looks at me, disgusted. She grabs ahold of her spear, slams the pack into my chest, and begins walking. I easily keep pace with her. I smile at her anger. It turns me on. I don't say anything, just keep walking.

Eventually we get to a pond, where Ivee decides, without asking me of course, to make camp. She climbs up a tree and goes to bed. I'm still standing on the ground, amazed. I shake my head and laugh quietly.

"Hot _damn_," I mutter under my breath.

**Paisley Payne's POV**

"You know, I don't know that much about you," I say. Dalency's walking ahead of me, handling the ax with ease, chopping off branches and invisible stuff out of our way. We had left our cave early this morning, and had set off, keen on hunting down tributes. We were no killing machines, but we did want to go home.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Dalency asks. I think about this, while climbing over a big round glass orb that was smack dab in front of me. Dalency didn't seem to see it, for she walked right through it. Whenever I did that, I ended up giving myself a big fat bruise. I caught up to her.

"I don't know. How about, what's your favorite color?" I say. Dalency laughs. She looks back at me. "Umm, I think it has to be green," she says, smiling. I laugh this time. We keep walking. Then we hear a noise.

Dalency looks at me, motioning for me to freeze. I do, and hold my knife up in front of me. Dalency slowly walks off to the side, but still in my line of vision. Then she smiles and motions for me to come. I do, and look at where she's pointing. I see a young male tribute and gulp. I can't do this, I can't kill another human being.

Dalency looks at me. "Hey," she says. "We're doing him a favor. Others would stab in the stomach or slit his throat. We're going to kill him in the quickest most painless way, alright?" she says. I look at her and nod.

We advance on this boy and before he can scream, I've covered his mouth. "I'm sorry," I say, and his eyes have time to lock on mine and I have to turn away. Dalency gently takes the boys head, yanks it the side, and gently places him on the ground. I begin to cry. Which is not what I'm supposed to do.

**Elk Blanche's POV**

Don't give up. Don't give up. That's what's kept me going so far. But I keep hearing the cannons. Night and day. They never go away. I must not cause a cannon to fire. I must not. I've waited as long as I could to hold off the inevitable, but now it's too late. I must kill to survive. It's now or never. I grab my weapon, and walk forward to face my opponent.

**A/N: Oh, who could it be? Please review! I need at least five reviews in order to post new chapter! :)**


	29. Mesh Net

**Update: I swear you guys, this is the funnest story I've done! You know what would make it better? More reviews! Please! I'm kind of disappointed, I've thought I'd have got a lot more reviews than I have. Sorry, I like reviews a lot! :) Anyways, read please! And review! It would make my day! By the way, this is going to be a quick SYOT! I'm an author that likes to finish as fast as possible! :)**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins**

**Ivee Lorette**

It's been a week in the arena and already, nineteen tributes are dead. That has to be a record of some sort. Five of us left. Two Careers, three others. How strange. Usually the Careers at least have three alive by the final five. I'm overwhelmed by the thought that I may win. I don't want to win, because then I really will be a killer, and I'll have to look into the eyes of the people I've killed. I swore to myself I would try hard not to kill and look at my record.

I've killed four people. Four innocent people who's families are mourning for them right now. I stop where I am and let the though sink in that I'm a murderer. I start to cry again. Oh, the people back home must think I'm a disgrace, a dishonor to the Careers. But I don't care. I just don't care.

Pollux must think I'm crazy. Why hasn't he killed me yet? I'd gratefully let him, but I don't want to ask, because I'm not quite sure what I'd do if he lashed at me. I mean, Dillon did that and two people ended up dying because of my reactions. Maybe I am a killer. Maybe the people were right. I never gave it a thought, never thought to worry about it. I wasn't a killer, I loved people. But I guess I was fooling myself all along. I _liked_ the way it felt to kill someone, to never have to worry about them hurting me. I _liked_ how they screamed. I _liked_ the pain in their faces. I _liked_ to kill.

This makes me start crying even harder, because I've just discovered I actually like to kill people, which disgusts me. I fall to the ground, weeping again, and I let Pollux laugh. I let him smile. Because I now know I am going to win these Games, even though I can't possibly digest the fact that I'll have to kill four more people in order to win. And the most disturbing and disgusting thing about is, I'm _excited_.

**Dalency Faines' POV**

I carefully set up the mesh net in the pond and then back away, admiring my handiwork. I look at Paisley, who's a bit uncertain. I saw her face when I killed that Mario kid. Horror, that's what I saw. I mean, I did convince her we were doing the kid a favor, which we were, but she still looked horrified. I guess seeing a killing in action can be quite disturbing.

"Well, what do you think?" I ask Paisley. She just shrugs her shoulders, indifferent. I look back at the trap. One step in this pond, and this net will drag you under and you're a goner. I smile at my cleverness. Five people left. I may actually win this thing yet. Paisley though, she won't make it to final three. I bet she'll be the next one to die. Not by me, of course. I made a pact with myself that I'd only kill Paisley if it came down to us.

I pat Paisley's shoulder, reassuring her. Then I hear the twig snap. We both whip around.

**Artemus Matrix's POV**

I see them standing about forty yards away, arrogantly standing next to a pond, chatting. I grab my knife and quietly move forward, a small smile on my lips. I'm about ten feet away when I hear the twig snap. I look down immediately and see my feet have stepped on a twig that was concealed underneath some pine needles. This could be a fatal mistake. But I take my chances.

I step out in the open and run towards the nearest girl. I grab her by her hair and put my knife to her throat.

"No!" she screams, grappling at my hands. But she's too late. I slit her throat and drop her to the ground. No cannon yet. She'll die soon enough. I move to grab the other girl, who just watched a killing. Her eyes are widened and her mouth is open as if in shock. I move to her left but she's quick. I'm just crossing the pond when I feel her push me backwards into the water.

**Dalency Faines' POV**

Paisley's dead. I see her on the ground, still barely alive, looking at me, death in her small eyes. I suddenly feel myself as if in a dream turning to see Artemus moving around me, and I push her into the pond, into the mesh net. She immediately gets tangled up and pulled under. It's a deep pond. I see her arms and legs splashing trying to escape the net, and I catch her final look. Desperation. I almost feel pity, but then I look back at Paisley, who I've unknowingly grown to care for, bleeding to death. I hear a few more splashes, and then nothing. I see the water ripple a bit, then a cannon goes off. Artemus is dead.

I kneel beside Paisley, who's gasping and clutching her throat. There isn't a thing I can do to help her, besides whispering comforting words to her. I tell her that I love her, and that I'm so so sorry. I stroke her hair, and wipe away a tear. Her hand finds mine and she looks at me, eyes wide.

"Dalency. . ." she whispers, then slowly her head tilts backwards and her body slumps to the ground. She gives one last dying breath, and then her eyes close. Paisley's cannon fires. I stand up, say goodbye to Paisley, grab her pack, and then run off into the woods. Three of us left. I must find the other two. And kill them. So I can win this for Paisley.

**Pollux Diplopie's POV**

I hear the two cannons and so does Ivee, who's having another crying fit. She's a wimp. I smile towards the sky. I'm so close now to winning, it's practically in my hands. I look back at Ivee who's still looking up at the sky. I think.

I could kill her now, and then track down the other tribute, and then in less than twelve hours I could be heading home. That sounds very nice.

I look at Ivee and ready my weapons in eagerness. Time to end this.

**A/N: Alrighty! The story is coming to a close! Who do you think will win? Pollux? Ivee? Dalency? We'll find out next chapter! But I need FIVE reviews! And I mean it this time! I will not post the last chapter until I get FIVE reviews! That is not that many! I don't even care if you review multiple times on different chapters! I just really need reviews! :)**

**~BlackRosePorcelain**

**Tributes Dead So Far:**

**Paisley Payne**

**Artemus Matrix**

**Mario Lutz**


	30. The End

**Update: Thanks so much for all the reviews! I really, really appreciate it! :) And now we come to the conclusion of the 23rd Hunger Games! Who will win it all? Read to find out! By the by, I need TEN reviews if you want me to do an Epilogue! If I don't get TEN reviews then they'll be no Epilogue! Thanks! :)**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins**

**Elk Blanche's POV**

I gulp and move forward a few steps. This predator could take me out in seconds. It's a mutt, that much I know. This is no ordinary animal. And it's been made especially for me. Large blue eyes, golden, choppy fur, he's Lake all the way. It kills me inside, looking at those eyes, knowing I must take away their light again to survive. I swallow back tears and advance on the animal, who's growling slightly. I tighten my hand on my knife.

**Dalency Faines' POV**

I'm walking in the woods, not sure what to do now that Paisley's dead. There's three of us left. What are the Gamemakers going to do? These Games have been very interesting. What with the invisible objects and all, and that tribute sacrificing herself so early. The audience must be entertained, right? I stop to regroup when I hear it, a growl. I whip around, my hair flying around me. Then I give a shriek. It's her. It's Paisley, only it's not really. It's a mutt. And it's walking right to me.

**Ivee Lorette's POV  
><strong>

I hear it before Pollux does and I can't help my scream of fear. It's right next to us in no time. It's them. Andrew and Helen. Together, teeth bared, claws sharp as a razor. I look at Pollux and then something registers. We both begin to run as fast as we can. I can hear them gaining though. . .

**Pollux Diplopie's POV**

What the hell are those things? I keep thinking that as I run with Ivee as far away from the beasts as I can. My legs are giving way though after about ten minutes of pure running, and I'm about to collapse from exhaustion, but it's the thought of dying by those animals claws that keeps me going. Ivee is right ahead of me, but she's showing no signs of slowing down. In fact, it seems she's getting faster. Damn, this girl has a lot of tricks up her sleeve.

**Elk Blanche's POV**

I can't fight it off, that much I know. I take off running, I don't know where I'm running, but I do run as fast as I can. I look back quickly and can see the mutt is easily catching up to me. I don't care. I am not going to die that way. I look forward and just keep running.

**Dalency Faines' POV**

I swallow, nervous and scared for my life. I don't know whether I should fight it or run. I decide the latter. I turn around and sprint for my life, jumping over glass orbs and in and out of cubes designed to block my way. I run for my life.

**Audience's POV**

All four tributes are being chased by mutts specifically engineered to drive each tribute to the Cornucopia. The tributes themselves don'r realize this, but the audience knows. The tributes are closing in.

**Ivee Lorette's POV**

I run until I see the Cornucopia, which I could climb up to safety. I run faster than I ever have in the direction of the Cornucopia. But then I slow down. Because I see one, _two_ other people besides myself and Pollux, who's slowed down with me. We're all running towards the Cornucopia. They're driving us together. Why didn't I realize that? And, sure enough, whenever we all reach the Cornucopia the mutts disappear. And so does all the objects that I only see, and even the Cornucopia disappears. Is this an illusion? Or are we just in a barren wasteland now? Doesn't matter, all four remaining tributes are circled around one another.

"What the hell?" I hear Pollux whisper as he looks at the new tribute, or the old one that we forgot. I gulp. Suddenly, excitement takes over me and I see each tribute like a test, and I can't wait to kill them. I smile. In the back of mind I'm screaming to stop, but I can't. Desire courses through my veins. I will win this thing. I will. I make one step, and the fighting breaks out.

**Elk Blanche's POV**

They've got us. All in a circle. Facing each other. Three people are going to die now. And it sure as hell is not going to be me. I size up my opponents in the few seconds we stare each other down. The girl next to me is smiling. The other girl is just there. And the male looks furious. I give a small smile. This could be easy. I yank out my knife and turn whip to my right.

**Dalency Faines' POV**

I've made it this far, and I can't die now. I must kill these others, so I can go back to my family, and I must win this for Paisley, avenge her death. The one girl, who's smiling, seems like an appropriate choice. Then I see the other girl pull her knife and I immediately do the same.

**Pollux Diplopie's POV  
><strong>

That _bitch_. How dare she keep hidden! How dare she think that she has the stamina to kill me! That girl from Three. Ha! What a joke. I glance at Ivee's who's smiling like the maniac she is, and the others are just there. Then I see Three pull her knife and then the other girl does too, and Ivee takes a step and the fight begins.

**Audience's POV**

Ivee moves to Pollux and makes to grab him by his throat, but he pushes Ivee down. Ivee has the breath knocked out of her, and it takes a moment for her to recover. She lay on the ground struggling for breath. The other two girls are grabbling at each other, flailing around on the ground and every now and then you see the glint of a blade. Then the boy comes up, grabs Elk, and holds her up above the ground.

"No! No, please! Please!" she screams, dropping the knife and beginning to cry. Pollux pays no mind, and takes his knife, and gruesomely slits Elk's throat. She's not dead yet, but she's about to be. She falls to the ground, clutching her throat and making these horrible noises. Her eyes are full of pain and pure agony.

**Elk Blanche's POV**

I clutch my throat, slick with blood, and look up at the sky, knowing I'm going to die.

_I love you Lake, see you soon._ I think. Then I feel myself shaking, and I slowly fall to the ground. I hear my cannon.

**Audience's POV  
><strong>

A cannon goes off, and the Elk girl dies. Pollux smiles, and then arrogantly wipes off his blade. While Pollux was dealing with Elk, Dalency grabs Elk's knife, then runs toward Ivee, a wicked look on her face. Ivee see's Dalency, but before she can get up, Dalency throws the knife at Ivee. It buries itself in Ivee's arm, but Ivee has enough strength to pull out the knife. She looks angry now, and Dalency looks terrified. Having lost her weapon, she slowly backs up. Ivee walks towards Dalency, knife poised to kill. Finally, Dalency gives up and stops moving. She stands her ground and closes her eyes.

**Dalency Faines' POV**

I missed! Damn myself, I missed! That could mean my dying. And I think it does. I see Ivee take the knife out of her arm, and slowly walk towards me. I walk backwards slowly, and then finally give up. I stop walking and stand my ground. I close my eyes. _See you soon, Paisley._ I think. Then I hear a whistle and my cannon booms.

**Audience's POV**

Dalency dies. And then there were two. One boy, one girl. They've survived this long, and winning is so close you can almost touch it. The girl, who's armed with a knife, walks towards the boy, who also has a knife. The former allies are now fighting to kill. A few seconds pass and then they lunge at each other. They both fall to the ground, grabbing at each other and screaming obscenities at each other. Ivee has the upper hand right now, but Pollux punches Ivee in the face, causes her to teeter off to the left. Pollux manages to stand up and brace himself again. Ivee regains her balance, stands back up and looks at Pollux.

"You broke my jaw!" she screams, barely intelligible. Pollux smiles, and Ivee swears, running straight into Pollux, pushing him into the lake opposite the woods. They both fight into the water, stabbing each other in the arms, legs, torso, but can't find purchase by the chest or neck area. Eventually they get too deep.

They begin to swim. Ivee's screaming, is the best swimmer, being from District 4. She wields the knife above the water and jumps on Pollux, who's the weaker swimmer. But they both manage to stay afloat. Then Ivee's knife creates a large gash on Pollux's forehead. Pollux screams out in pain, and Ivee finds this opportunity to swim away. Even though she's a fast swimmer, both are out pretty far. Instead, Ivee changes directions and swims toward a small island about twenty yards away. She's almost there when Pollux begins swimming again, swearing like a fiend and making big, long strokes.

Ivee reaches the island, only to realize, it's not an island, where the water slowly gets lower, it's as if the island is just a piece of metal covered with sand, floating in the water. She has to hoist herself up. She looks back, distressed, and then places both hands on the island and pushes with all her might. In the process, she drops her knife, and it goes sinking to the bottom of the lake. She shrieks in anger and ends up falling from the island again. Pollux is gaining. He's about five feet away now. Ivee grunts, places her hands on the island, and pushes once again. She's up, but she still has to drag the rest of her body up.

She has one leg on the island, when a hand grabs onto her other leg. She looks behind her and Pollux is smiling, holding onto her leg, pulling her back in. Ivee screams.

"You're not going anywhere, Princess!" Pollux yells. This makes Ivee furious. She looks backwards again.

"Don't you dare call me that!" she screams, then uses her leg to kick Pollux in the face. She kicks with so much force it causes Pollux's head to snap backward, breaking his neck. He lets go of Ivee's leg, and slowly sinks below the surface, blood coloring the water a dark crimson. Ivee scrambles up the island, breathing heavily. After a few more seconds Pollux's cannon booms. Ivee has won. Her name is announced. Ivee, breathing heavily, stands up, and smooths her shirt. She wrings her hands.

She looks up at the sky. And smiles.

**The End**

**A/N: Okay! That's the end! I chose Ivee to win because she was just my favorite tribute off the bat, and I loved her so much! Thanks to everyone who submitted, I really appreciate it thanks again! I had so much fun writing this story and thanks for everyone who's reviewed! I need Ten reviews for an Epilogue! Congrats to Forevermebry! :) Thanks again! **

**~BlackRosePorcelain**


	31. Yet Another Author's Note

**Okay! I have eight reviews so far! I just need two more you guys! This is just a reminder, sorry if you thought this was an Epilogue. Speaking of an Epilogue, I already have one in the works. And I have an announcement! I'm doing another SYOT! Please, please, please submit tributes! But only through PMing! I've been getting a lot of haters telling me to PM instead, so I figured I might as well! So please PM your tributes! I will not accept tributes I accepted for the last SYOT! Okay? Thanks ya and I just need TWO more reviews, you guys! TWO! :)**

**~BlackRosePorcelain**


	32. Epilogue

**Update: And here is the Epilogue! Let's see how Ivee's reacted to her winning. . .**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins**

**Ivee Lorette's POV**

I won. I actually won. On one hand, I'm very, very happy. On another, I'm very disappointed and disgusted with myself. Not only do I have to meet each and every family member of the the twenty-three dead tributes, I took away twenty-three innocent lives. But whenever I think of their faces and their screams, I relish in the excitement. I've just climbed onto the island that almost cost me my life when the trumpets blare and my name is called over the loudspeakers.

I can just hear the applause back home. How my parents must love me now. Their own daughter, who once despised the Hunger Games, come back a Victor. How I will bathe in the limelight and glory. I can already see it.

Anyway, as I smile to Panem, a hovercraft appears and a ladder lowers down. I place my hands and feet on a rung, and then am frozen. I'm pulled up into the hovercraft, where I'm immediately given an IV and whisked away on a cushiony bed to the built-in infirmary. Once there I'm given fluids and blood transfusions from the blood I've lost, and I'm immediately put to sleep to fix my jaw.

When I wake up a few hours later, I'm in a real hospital. My hands and arm are bandaged, and I wear a tight mask around my jaw. I try to touch it, but two bands prevent my hands from lifting more than a foot. An Avox girl arrives with a tray that presumably holds my lunch. I didn't even notice hunger during the Games. I had so much bounty with me, I didn't need to worry about food. So I'm not surprised when I see I have a fairly large lunch in front of me.

Pea soup with creamy cheeses mixed in, a small serving of homemade apple sauce, puffy rolls that require no chewing, and orange juice. I feel vulnerable, what with my bandages and all, and when I take the first bite of pea soup, I'm a bit weary. But I feel no pain, so I gratefully down the rest of the meal, and by the time the Avox girl comes back in, I'm drifting away into a slumber. But then a cold liquid seeps into my veins from one of the various tubes and I'm knocked out.

When I come to again, my bandages are off my face and hands, and I can speak normally, without any sign of my jaw having been broken. My arm looks like porcelain, no scar detectable at all. I smile. I feel so great. The bands are off my arms, so I gently remove my sheet. A thick, fleecy robe is lying at the foot of my bed, so I gratefully put it on, my naked body itching for cover.

I exit the room and slowly walk down a corridor, until I run into a weeping Glitter Sparks who hurries past me. I call her name, to try and see where I'm supposed to go, but she just keeps running, her heels clickity-clacking on the floor. I roll my eyes and tighten the robe around me. I walk until I find some stairs. I nervously climb the stairs until I start to pass doors that have the numbers 1, 2, 3, until I reach 4. I'm not sure if these are my quarters but I'm betting they are. I turn the knob, and let out a sigh of relief when I recognize my old quarters. Who'd have thought I'd be returning to these? I walk inside, the plush carpet soothing my bare feet. I hear voices.

I walk through the dining room, the sitting room, until I find them all spread out in my room. By everyone, I mean everyone. Eli and Magorie, my parents, Marcos and Cecelia, who have a very proud look on their face, and my three younger siblings, Jakob, Marrienetta, and Lilith. I grin a huge grin and run to my parents and siblings who all crash around me to deliver a long-awaited hug. Whenever we've exchanged tears and hellos, I stand back, and then look at my best friends.

"Come here, you guys!" I say, then run up to hug them too. After about an hour of talking, I please ask if I can have some time to myself. They of course oblige, kissing me on the forehead, giving last ditch hugs, saying "I love you," ten thousand times over, as if I might disappear again. I smile and wave, and when the door shuts, I'm still smiling. I strip of my robe, and climb into the shower, where I wash my hair again, and then dress in simple black pants and a purple sweatshirt. As I'm untangling my hair, I notice someone's in the room.

I go out into the bedroom, and see Eli standing there. Eli and I have never had a thing for each other, never felt awkward around each other. I mean, he was definitely attractive, and I've heard that I am too, but we've never felt that way around each other. But now I feel something different. Longing, and want. Feelings I've never felt before. I walk up to Eli and look up into his brown eyes. He looks down at me.

"I've missed you," he whispers. I look down. "I've missed you, too," I say, equally quiet. Eli takes my hand. Usually, I'd pull it away playfully, but this time I want to feel his warmth. His head lowers until our foreheads are touching. I'm forced to look into his eyes.

"I've missed you, a _lot_," he says. And then he kisses me. And I kiss him back. I wrap my arms around his waist. After we both pull away, I smile at him. "You do know now that the cameras will be all over you, right?" I warn. He laughs, pecking me on the nose.

"I think I can handle it," and then he kisses me again.

**A/N: And there you have it! The final chapter of my SYOT! Thank you all for submitting tributes and please review this! I've never done Epilogue's before, so it may not be very good, but I would still like reviews! Thanks again you guys and gals! :)**

**~BlackRosePorcelain**


End file.
